Learning to Love Again
by Hermione527
Summary: Hogwarts students are going to the Balgamadees Islands. Sunbathing, swimsuits, romance. What else could you want? A girl name Cerena who thinks she can interfere with Hogwarts' favorite couple? Mysterious notes found by the sudents? Talk about paradise!
1. Chapter 1: Information

****

Chapter 1: Information

Hogwarts castle looked as it always had in the past; mysterious, but also welcoming, to the three 6th year Gryffindor students. The sweeping towers alight with glowing lights belonged to their favourite place on earth, school. Yes, it all seemed rather odd, your favourite place being a school, but it wasn't just any school; it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Come on already," said a voice, "you're taking forever! Gazing at it like it's a broomstick or something, God."

Hermione laughed at Ginny and prodded the boys foreword.

"Oww!" said Ron, trying to rub his back where she had nudged. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite twist his long, lanky arms around to reach, which caused hysterical laughter from the other boy. "Oh, shut up, Harry!" said Ron, still trying desperately to wipe his back.

"You're impossible, you know that." said Hermione, failing to cover up a grin. She massaged his back for a quick second. "Better?"

"Ah. Yeah, I'm fine now. Wait, a little to the left."

Hermione rolled her eyes and the four started up the steps. Okay, it _was _true that she had a crush on her best friend, but, well, no one knew. And it's not like he would ever know, being as thick as he is. She had spent the whole summer acting out revealing her secret to him in front of the mirror, every single morning and night. But now, as she walked next to him into the long, sweeping Great Hall, acts of courage had drifted far, far away since meeting him at Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione sat next to Ginny across from Ron. Harry took his place next to Ron, in front of Ginny. They were at the high end of the table, closest to the staff. The Great Hall was soon filled with the students of Hogwarts, minus the new first years, however. But, soon, the Hall was packed and silent as McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the hall for the Sorting.

"They better hurry up." said Ron, massaging his stomach.

Hermione smiled, as she always did at his jokes, but put her finger to her lips. Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione turned her head back to the group of students.

By the middle of the sorting, Hermione could hear Ron's, Harry's, _and _Ginny's stomachs rumbling with hunger. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Finally!" Ron cried, grabbing his fork in anticipation after "Ziadat, Sam." was sorted into Slytherin. Ron's plans were paused by an old man at the center of the staff table, who stood up; the Hall went silent.

"Welcome, welcome to another year. I am very pleased you all are within these walls to learn. But, there are rules. You will find a list of gadgets not aloud to be used in the halls on Mr. Filch's office door. Also, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, thus its name. And," he said, standing back up after he started to seat himself, "In approximately two weeks time, fifth year and above will be going on a trip to the Islands of Balgamadees. You will be finding out more information on your House Notice Boards. First through third years will be touring the Galapagos Islands for a few weeks, as well. If you have any questions not answered from your Notice Board, please feel free to ask your Head of House for information or comments. Now, feast." He sat down as food appeared on the golden plates of the tables.

Ron looked to stunned to speak. "A..A.. An island!" he stuttered.

"That's what he said." said Ginny, scooping a baked potato onto her plate.

"We've never gone anywhere before! This is so cool!" he said, looking around at them all.

"Yeah, we know. Don't wet yourself." said Harry.

Ginny and Hermione laughed. Ron's face turned sour.

The end of the feast finished in a flourish, and Hermione and Ron, who had both been appointed Prefects again, led the first years up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny waited for them to give a tour of the Common Room and Dorms, discussing the upcoming island trip and, what else do you expect Harry to talk about, Quidditch.

"Finally." gasped Ron, throwing himself down onto a small couch in exhaustion.

"Oh, what are you whining about?" said Hermione, "and move over a bit." She sat down next to Ron on the loveseat (A/N: hee hee hee!). Ginny looked at them for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She gave each of them a hug then scampered up the girls dorm stairs.

"I think I'll follow Ginny's lead. Coming, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up." said Ron.

Harry left, leaving them the only ones in the Common Room. All alone, with privacy. No one around. (A/N: hee hee hee! JK, it's only the first Chap!)

"Well-" Hermione and Ron said at the same time after a long silence.

"I-you-"

"I'm going up to bed too, okay." said Hermione.

"Yeah, sure. Me too."

"Good night, Ron." said Hermione. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went up the stairs.

Ron stood there for a long time, then, shaking his head out of his daze, turned to the Boys' staircase.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise, Suprise

(Hey everyone! Hope you liked my last chapter. I've made my second one so, hope you like! Again, this is my first fanfiction so please be patient with me. Thank you to those who reviewed, it's boosted my happiness so I'll probably have the fifth chapter finished and uploaded by 13, May. Anyway, I shant keep you from my excellent yeah right story. Off you go!)

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise**

Beep--Beep--Beep. Hermione's hand reached for her alarm and shut the button that caused such a ruckus off. Grudgingly, she got out of bed and slipped her feet onto the cold wooden floor. She went over to her trunk, took out her uniform, and dressed in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, flossed, combed her hair, and washed her face.

In ten minutes she was down the stairs to the Common Room heading toward the Notice Board where a small throng of people were reading. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry were among the group, which also included Ginny with a bathrobe and toothbrush, Colin Creevey, camera at hand as usual, and Neville Longbottom, still in his bunny slippers, teddy bear pajamas, and tousled hair.

"Haw ooo eh?" said Ginny, slipping from the crowd after taking her toothbrush from her mouth, walking toward Hermione.

"Pardon?" said Hermione.

Ginny spit her mint-flavored water into a cup. "Have you heard? There's going to be Beaxbatons students there too! Can you believe it!" she cried in disgust. "I had enough of Fleur two years ago thank you very much. 'Zis 'Ogwarts food is too 'eavy!"

"What!" Hermione screeched, causing the four heads to turn and stare. "What did you say?" she hissed.

Ginny backed up slightly, "You heard me. And he-" she jerked her head back at Ron, "-is gonna be goggle-eyed the whole time! And did you know that the whole time is actually going to be for ten weeks!"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up!" said Colin.

Hermione pushed Colin aside to read the list. After she finished she turned back to Ginny.

"I can't believe this. I-can't-_believe_-this!"

"You better believe it, 'cause we going to da islands, honey!" said Ron, grabbing her arm and twirling her around. Harry stared.

"I think he got into the hidden supply of Cocoa Pebbles! Run!" cried Neville, dashing up the stairs.

Harry laughed, "No, I just think the trip has got him in over his head. Right, Ron?"

"Huh?" said Ron blankly, snapping out of the dance. He looked around to see what he was doing, then, blushing maddeningly, mumbled something about forgetting his quill, and jolted up the stairs.

"What was that?" said Hermione, staring after Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast?" said Hermione.

"Sure." Harry said, then sprinted up the stairway.

Hermione made her way out of the portrait, then down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were talking in the Boys' Dorm.

"What was that all about?" said Harry, laughing as he closed the door behind him.

"What was what all about?" Ron said, avoiding his gaze as he pulled a sweater over his head (A/N: and how could he not avoid his gaze with his sweater in the way?).

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb."

"What are you two on about?" said Neville, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing." said Ron, refusing to talk about the topic.

"It was _not_ nothing." Harry claimed.

"It was too nothing."

"What's going on? God, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?" said Dean, thrusting open the curtains and throwing a pillow at each of them.

"Agh." said Ron. He threw the pillow back at Dean.

Soon, a pillow fight had started among them. Ron and Harry were against Dean, because Neville had hidden in his bed and put a charm on his curtains so they wouldn't open. With all the commotion, Seamus, who was a very heavy sleeper, woke up.

"What the hell--" he said coming out of his bed and glaring at them, but was soon knocked down with a loud thud by three pillows launched at him. "OUCH!"

"Geeze! How much do you weigh, Finnegan?" laughed Harry.

In all the turmoil, Ron chose this moment to escape down the stairs toward the Great Hall.

"Hey, Gin." Ginny heard her name being called. She turned to find her brother running down the hall. "Wait up!"

"What took you so long?" she said scornfully.

"Pillow fight." He shrugged.

"And _how _old are you?"

Ron pretended to count on his fingers.

"Oh, shut up." said Ginny, pushing him lightly.

Ron grinned, "So, uh…where - where's Hermione?" he said, looking down at his feet. A slight blush rose in his ears.

"Oh, she went to breakfast already, I think."

Ron nodded.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and Ron. "Hey." she said to Ginny, smiling. Her smile faded a little when she turned to Ron, and she gazed at her empty plate. Ginny elbowed Ron.

"Oww!" Ron jumped, clutching his side. He cast an evil eye at his sister then looked down at his plate as well. "Um… about this morning; I think Neville was right. I did get into the Cocoa Pebbles." He looked up at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

Hermione stared blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter that she had to stuff behind her hand to make less noise. Ron looked confused, as did Ginny. Hermione spoke after a while.

"That's - that's funny. Phew, Cocoa Pebbles, eh? Do you even know what they are?"

Ron's face froze. "Um…no.."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh, "It's cereal, Ron!" she cried.

"Cereal that is ¾ sugar!" giggled Hermione.

"What's so funny?" said Harry, suddenly appearing next to Hermione.

"They're making fun of me 'cause I didn't know what Cocoa Pebbles were." Ron said stonily.

Harry made a noise somewhere between a snort and a chuckle, but stopped immediately. "Well, that's a - uh - common mistake for a - a- someone who doesn't - uh - eat muggle f-f-food!" Harry burst into laughter.

"Hey!" said Ron.

"What's up?" said Neville.

"YOU! You're the one that started this whole thing!" Ron pointed a finger accusingly at Neville.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Ron." said Hermione, who had long stopped laughing.

"Where are we going?" said Ron.

"You'll see." She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the Great Hall, turned left at the Entrance Hall, and started walked down towards the lake.

It was a beautiful crisp morning. The leaves were swaying on their branches in the light breeze. The sun threw streams of light onto the water, causing it to blink and sparkle. These were one of Hermione's favourite morning settings. She sat down on a rock next the lake.

"But I didn't even--"

Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered something. Three large buns with cheese and ham enclosed inside, a bunch of grapes, and two omelettes appeared. Hermione busied herself with placing food on the plates she had also conjured, two sandwiches for Ron, one for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she said.

With a wave of her wand, a steaming mug of tea appeared for her, and hot chocolate for Ron.

"What's all this for?" said Ron, looking at the food.

"I didn't think you'd want to stay in _there-_" she inclined her head toward the castle, "-any longer. And you _were_, and still are, drooling."

Ron whipped his mouth hastily. "So…I can eat?"

"Of course." A fork appeared on each of their plates for the omelettes.

Ron lifted his fork, but paused at the omelette. "What's in this thing?"

"Egg, cheese, some spices." said Hermione, not looking up.

Ron shrugged, then took a bite of his omelette. His face lighted up, then he wolfed down the omelette in a minute. Hermione stared.

"That was good!" said Ron.

"Thank you." said Hermione, "And I'm sure you didn't notice there was also broccoli in it?"

"BROCCOLI!" Ron yelped.

"Yep." said Hermione, grinning.

"Get the nasty taste out of my mouth!" He waved his wand and a straw appeared in his hot chocolate. He leaned forward and took a large gulp. "Ah."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You liked it before you realised there was broccoli in it. And do you have to wave your wand to get a _straw_? _How_ old are you?"

'How many times have people asked me that question?' he thought. "Yeah, I'm two. Sue me."

Hermione laughed and took a bite of her sandwich.

After she and Ron were finished with them, Ron said.

"Hey, throw me a grape. Let's see if I can catch it!"

"Okay." Hermione shrugged and threw a grape towards Ron. It almost landed in his mouth but landed in his lap.

"Try it again." said Ron, mouth open.

They had fun trying to aim the grapes at each other's mouths, but soon just threw them at each other, ruining the grapes as they fell to the ground.

"_They_ look like they're having fun." said Ginny to Harry from the Great Hall window.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, I forfeit." said Ron, waving his arms. "You win."

"Oh, Mr. Ronald Weasley is giving up on a grape fight?"

"Sounds like." said Ron, another lop-sided grin lighting up his face. Hermione could feel herself melt at his smile.

"You're impossible, you know that?" said Hermione.

"Yeah. You've been telling me so for the past five years."

Hermione smiled. "Well…we'd better get back up to the school. People will wonder what happened to us."

"Darn it! I forgot about classes."

"We don't have any classes today. Since we're leaving in two weeks, the teachers decided not to teach us something and have to pick up at the middle of it. But we should just read the books and get an idea of what's going to be taught to us after we come back."

"Ah man."

"Yeah, but we'll be gone for ten weeks." Her face fell and her tone was icy, "With Beaxbatons students."

"Well, who cares about the Beaxbatons students? Wait, _they_'re coming! So much for a vacation."

Hermione blinked. "What? I thought you liked when they were here in fourth year?"

"Well, I _thought_ I liked that one Floor girl but she was just a distraction. It drove me nuts you know. I was happy when the whole lot left. Now we could have the school to ourselves."

"Her name was _Fleur._" corrected Hermione.

"Floor-Fleur," Ron waved his hand as if dismissing the subject, "Who cares?"

Hermione's heart lifted and she smiled.

"Well, we'd still better go." she said slowly.

"Yeah." agreed Ron. "But I liked it out here, eating breakfast with you."

"Did you?" said Hermione, looking surprised, but then her expression changed, "Only 'cause out here no one is making fun of you."

"No," said Ron, "I got to spend some time with you. It's usually all three of us, but we were just having fun together with a grape fight, of course!"

"Yeah. It was fun wasn't it?"

Ron nodded, "But lets get back up to the castle, shall we?" he waved his wand and all their left over food (which there was none) and silverware and dishes were cleaned and disappeared. He extended his arm to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow. "Mademoiselle?"

Hermione laughed and took his arm with her own. They started walking and Ron said, "Now, Mademoiselle? Please, do tell me, how has life been treating you?"

"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione, pushing him playfully.

Ron continued. "Any new things at your educational house? Any - " he paused, "- romances, perhaps?"

Hermione laughed. "Romance? Me? Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground.

"'Mione, don't." He lifted her chin.

"What?" said Hermione, looking back at the ground.

"Look at me." she looked up. "Don't think that. There are plenty of guys that would like you."

"Yeah, sure. Name one." she glared.

Ron froze. "Well…well I - there's uh-"

"You can't even name one, Ron! You're just trying to make me feel better, but it's not working. No one would _ever _like me! And you know it!" Tears swarmed her eyes.

"'Mione-" said Ron. Hermione nearly melted with his pet name. "I - I would tell you, I just promised I wouldn't - "

"Liar."

"Listen to me!" Ron grabbed her arm, but let go suddenly. He sighed. "I swear to God, 'Mione. Someone, a guy I mean - " Hermione laughed, " - A guy I've known my whole life, is in - likes you."

"Okay, Ron." said Hermione.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

Hermione remained silent.

"I promise, they'll tell you - soon."

"Alright." Hermione wiped her eyes.

(A/N: Awww. He made her feel better! Yeah, really crappy story but, please bear with me? Thankies! It's my first one anyway so, if you've got something to say, say it to me when I'm experienced! lol)


	3. Chapter 3: Packing Chaos

****

Chapter 3: Packing Chaos

(A/N: Hope you like this one! It's really funny!)

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my brush?"

"Geeze, Gin. I thought I told you I already put it on your bed?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Ginny left the room and hurried down the stairs to check her bed. Hermione shook her head and looked at her case. Inside were the following:

All her outfits, including swimsuits, shoes, and such; three towels; shampoo and conditioner and soap (even though the hotel they would stay at would have all they needed); two brushes, ten hair ties, make-up (just a little bit of lip gloss, she wasn't the whole Parvati type.); her toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss as well as sugar free gum; and an assortment of things do bring as well such as two notebooks, pens (she didn't want to use her quills and parchment up), a number of great craft things to do, and her diary (shush!). She closed her case and walked over to the window, looking out.

The days had hardly gotten any cooler, but light breezes would start up every once-in-a-while. The sun was currently shinning down on the grounds and the people taking in Hogwarts before leaving. The giant squid was being provoked by a couple of third years. She shook her head then started out the door and down the stairs. A red-head came twirling up the stairs and almost ran into her.

"Found it!" said Ginny. "You were right. I should have looked harder. Oh, I can't wait till we leave. I'm so anxious to go. Do you have any idea what it will be like?"

"I think I read a book about it once…" Hermione said thoughtfully, "But it's bound to be great. I mean, we've never gone on vacation have we? And Dumbledore would obviously make it fun for us."

The two girls walked down the stairs and entered the Common Room. Because of the heat, the fire across them was not lit. And since they were leaving for ten weeks later tonight, the house-elves hadn't bother much with making it as super tidy as they normally did. Ron and Harry were obviously upstairs because there was only a few fourth years lounging around, looking particularly glum. Hermione just remembered with a pang that they weren't going on a trip with them or the others, or going on one at all. She felt a sudden burst of sympathy, but instead of concerning with them, she and Ginny went up the boys Dormitory to help Harry and Ron. When they entered the sixth year boys dorm, they gasped. It-was-clean!

Dean and Seamus were looking under their beds for belongings not yet stored in their packs, Neville was deciding between blue pajamas and yellow, and Ron and Harry, well…

"Where the heck is it?"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know! Help me find it!"

"You lost 'em! Not me! Wasn't my fault."

"What did you loose?" asked Hermione.

Ron turned red. "N-nothing…" he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "If you tell us we could help you find it, you know." said Ginny.

"No, that's no problem, I'm fine without it. Who said I needed it? Huh? No, I'm fine. Just leave them here. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I don't really need them. So- who's hungry?" said Ron quickly. "'Cause, boy, I sure am. L-Let's go eat!"

"Hey, Mate, I found them!" said Dean enthusiastically, holding out a pair of orange boxers with two large 'c's' on them and a cannon ball.

The colour out of Ron's face disappeared.

"Thanks Seamus," said Ron, grabbing them. "So, who's hungry?"

Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" said Ron.

Ginny and Hermione shook their heads and left, still laughing.

"Well are you coming or not?" said Ginny, looking back at them.

Harry and Ron just stood there.

"It _is _lunchtime you know." Hermione declared.

"Oh, right. C'mon Ron." said Harry.

"Uh… sure." said Ron, quickly covering up his - ahem- you know what's under his blanket.

"So, are you guys all packed yet?" said Ginny as they stepped out of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"I am." said Harry.

"I'm - almost." said Ron.

"Well you'd better hurry because we're leaving at five. It's only three hours away."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron replied, "All I have to do is get my stuff out of the bathroom."

"Well, that'll only take you five minutes so, why don't we take a walk or something before we leave?" offered Hermione.

"That sounds fun." said Ginny.

"Shoot! I forgot to pack my broom!" Harry realized.

"You're not going to need -" said Ginny, then she comprehended that he was joking. "Oh, never mind." she muttered.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." said a voice. (A/N: He had to come into the story sometime!)

"What do you want this time, Ferret?" said Ginny.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." warned Draco Malfoy.

"What are you going to do, squeak at us?" said Hermione innocently.

Malfoy scowled and left with his cronies.

"Well, there's something I've never seen before." said Harry.

"What's that?" said Ron, as they crossed into the Great Hall and walked toward the Gryffindor Table.

"Malfoy just leaving off like that after what a 'mud blood' said."

Ron shrugged, sat down, and started to pile food onto his plate. The other three joined him and before they even started to eat, were interrupted by two that had walked into the almost empty Great Hall.

"Did you hear?"

Hermione looked up to see Madison and Haley, the other two girls in her dorm, standing over them. Madison looked very excited, Haley just sat down next to Hermione and poured herself some water.

"Hear what?" said Ginny.

"Well -" Madison sat down on the other side, "You remember how we're going to the island?"

"How could anyone forget?" said Ron, slurping his soup.

Madison gave him a quick glare before continuing. "Anyway. There's an opera house near the hotel where rumour has it, there is a phantom living there!"

"A what?" Hermione choked on her water.

"What?" said Ron, looking confused.

"A phantom." Madison repeated.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Haley said mysteriously.

For a long second no one said anything. Harry's and Ron's faces were full of confusion, Hermione's and Ginny's shone with fright.

"Ha! They actually believed that! That was so good!" Haley high-fived Madison and laughed.

Madison smiled saying, "Of course there's no Phantom of the Opera. You actually bought that?"

"What's the Fenton of the Opera?" said Ron.

"Phantom." corrected Hermione. "And he is a phantom who haunts an Opera, or he did a century ago--" Hermione trailed off into the story, describing the finer features of the plays that were based upon it.

"Sounds like a load of bologna to me." muttered Ron.

"Hurry up! God you Brits are slow." moaned Madison.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." said Hermione. She hurried down the stairs to the girls' staircase, trunk levitating in front of her.  
"What took you so long?" said Madison suspiciously.

""I had to double check to make sure I had everything with me." replied Hermione innocently.

"Well it took ya'll long enough." muttered Madison as Ron, Ginny, and Harry came down the stairs.

"You!" screeched Madison at Harry, the last to come down, "What took you so long, eh?"

"I forgot to pack my broo-"

"Ach! Always! Always, always, always! You little boys with your silly little toys. You think you funny? You make us late!" Madison yanked Harry by the ear and started dragging him out to the corridor screeching "-late, late, late-".

Hermione, Haley, and Ginny stifled giggles as they followed behind.

"You'd better hurry up. They'll be here soon." advised McGonagall as they came down the stairs of the second floor.

She escorted them outside where everyone, or at least the ones that were going to the island, were waiting for them. Dumbledore stood looking around at them all with a slight smile on his face. No one said anything but a few whispered conversations.

"What are we supposed to be waiting for?" asked Ron down the line of students.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a triple-decker bus the shade of violet appeared out of nowhere. Silver words shone on the sides: The Knight Bus. A couple of 'ooh's' and 'awe's' scattered through the crowd of students. Harry heard Haley whisper quickly to Madison, "See, I _told _you. Told you there was too such thing as a Knight Bus."

"Good for you, don't have a nervous breakdown, now." she muttered. Haley scowled.

"Everyone, please form a line and we will board the bus." announced Dumbledore, "If there are any - improper actions - you'll be delighted to be welcomed by detention when you return." he smiled.

As the line slowly started to move up, the six boredly tapped the ground with their feet or started to hum.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…" sang Madison.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…" Joined in Haley.

"99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall…99 bottles of butterbeer.." Hermione started quietly.

"You…take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of butterbeer on the wall…" the rest sang.

By the time they finally started to get into the bus, they had already reached 58.

"54 bottles of butterbeer on the wall!" cried Harry as they stepped up to the third floor and took seats.

The others stared at him blankly.

"What, aren't we continuing?" he asked.

"Sure, Harry, sure…" said Ron sarcastically, patting him on the back.

"Hit!" Harry heard the shrunken head call.

The Knight Bus started to drive away from Hogwarts castle and was soon on a busy street full of muggles.

"So…I'm bored." said Ginny.

"So…I'm bored." said Ginny.

"What time is it?" asked Ron.

"Ten thirty." replied Harry dully.

"Ten thirty!" cried Madison.

"Yep." said Harry.

"Okay, guess." said Hermione.

"Circle?"

"Wrong again." Hermione flipped the card over to reveal a triangle. She and Ron had been at this for an hour already.

"Okay, guess."

"Square." Hermione said with an air determination.

"Cross." Ron turned over the card.

"This is so boring." sighed Hermione.

"I've got an idea!" said Haley, "Let's play 'Would you Rather…'!"

"How do you play that?" said Harry.

"I'll ask someone a question about 'would you rather…', then they'll answer and then they ask someone a 'would you rather…' question." Haley said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go first since I thought of it." Haley cleared her throat, "Harry. Would you rather…run around the Great Hall in your underwear-" she grinned and Harry turned red, "-or throw Draco Malfoy a surprise birthday party?"

Harry turned a slight shade of green and mumbled something about 'stupid game…'.

"What was that?" said Haley, putting a hand to her ear.

"First one." he muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Ha! Okay, now you ask someone else one, but it can't be me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's a rule. You can't question your questioner after they have questioned you."

"What?" said Ron.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, "So, Ron. Would you rather kiss Parvati Patil, or Hermione Granger?"

Ron's ears looked as if they had been badly sunburnt. His eyes were wide and his mouth a tight thin line, as if trying to keep his mouth from saying anything. It was a pure terrified face.

"H-Hermione." he said, turning into a (almost) tomato.

Harry smiled. "Next," said Madison.

"H-Hermione." said Ron. And he sat thinking for a long while. "Would you rather dump me by spilling butterbeer all over my head, or Krum?"

Hermione looked astonished, but said, "Krum." instantly.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Before Hermione could open her mouth they heard a whistle. Professor McGonagall stood up and

looked around at them all. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Come on."

(A/N: The end of another wonderfull sure chapter. Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will soon be on it's way! It will be probably the shortest chapter I write, so... See ya! Oh yeah. Please review! I give my thanks to those who reviewed and told me how they liked it. I could use some more support! Anyway, Byes!)


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions are Good!

****

Chapter 4: First Impressions….are good!

(A/N: This will probably be the shortest chapter of all. I know I said the first one would, but this one is probably the shortest…. So--READ! Lol!)

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape led the large group of students out into the cold air along a brick pathway. There wasn't a sound besides their feet padding along the ground and the wind swirling around them. A huge gust of wind suddenly blanketed them and Hermione tugged her cloak around her tighter. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back then looked up ahead.

The hotel looked about seven stories or so high and was completely white. A few trees were planted not so long ago in the grass near the windows, Sugar Maples, and a couple of bushes as flowers sprang up by the wall.

"Not too bad for a presentation, eh?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled, feeling sprinkles of water land on her face as she looked up at the cloudy sky. By the time they reached the doors, the rain had gotten only a bit harder. The students huddled together in the large lobby. In front through a small hall was a silver elevator. "Oh boy." thought Hermione. To the right there was a managers desk where two boys in their twenties stood in blue uniforms with gold decoration. One had dark brown hair and was--fat--the other had red hair and was--slimmer--(lol). To the right was a great oak wood door with a silver knob.

"This is Mr. Bradley," McGonagall gestured to the dark haired one, "And Mr. Jacob. They will escort you to your rooms. Now, here are your room keys." She snapped her fingers and room keys swept into their hands.

"Everyone from rooms A1 to C30, follow me." said Bradley.

"And those who have D1 through F30, follow _me_," said Jake.

Hermione looked at her room key. E14.

"Does anyone have D1 through F30?" she said.

"I do." said the others at once.

"Well, who has any with E?"

"I do." they all said again.

"Okay then." said Hermione.

They all got behind Jake and waited for everyone else to come. Soon he led them through toward the elevator, but turned left down another small hall toward another door, much like the one branching off from the lobby. Before they even went through it, they turned right instead. Down toward doors that led outside. They took a U-turn to the left again and started up the stairs to the fourth floor. Jake stopped.

"Anyone with a room key with D on it?" he asked. About 20 people raised their hand and Jake led them through. Haley noticed among them Cho, Colin, and Ernie. Jake was back roughly ten minutes later and went up the stairs again to floor five.

"E?" he asked.

The six raised their hands along with another 10-sum people.

"Follow me." he said, and led them through. When they got to E14, Hermione inserted her key and turned the knob. Haley, Madison, Ginny, and Luna walked inside and looked around.

The walls were a light lavender colour with small purple flowers bordering the top. To the right lay a door to the bathroom. They walked ahead and saw two king-size beds with light purple bedspread and pillows. To the left along the wall was a desk complete with notepad, pen, and telephone. There also lay brochures of the hotel on the desk near the notepad. Along the wall of the bathroom facing the bed was an entertainment center with a tv, dvd/vcr, x-box, and play station 2. They walked across the room and saw a comfy looking armchair, a couch enclosed by small tables, another desk with a computer, and a counter with a sink, coffee pot, small refrigerator and microwave.

"Cool." said Madison.

Haley nodded her head in agreement and dropped her bags next to the bed. "I call this spot." she said, pointing to one of the king-size bed.

"I call the other one." said someone.

Hermione and the others turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway, he came through and lay down on the bed to the right.

"You're in my spot, Weasley." Hermione said.

"Well, you're just going to have to _make_ me move."

Hermione flopped down next to him. "My spot." she said.

"I don't see your name on it." said Ron.

"I don't see yours." she retorted.

Ron shrugged and got off, "I didn't like that bed anyway, it's too lumpy. Besides, my bedding's blue.

"Lucky you." mumbled Hermione and Luna at the same time.

"You want to see it?" he asked.

"Sure." Madison nodded.

Ron took them over to room E15 and brought them in. It looked the same as their except the blue bedding and walls. Harry lay on the couch, Dean and Seamus were jumping on the bed, and Neville was getting out shampoo, soap, and conditioner and heading toward the bathroom.

"I'll be in here." Neville said, "Nevermind, I'll just lock it."

"Like that'll work." Dean sniggered.

"You're in my spot." Ron said to Seamus who had stopped bouncing.

"I don't see your name on it." said Seamus.

"I don't see yours." Hermione and Ron said and laughed.

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Who invited _them _anyway?"

"What? We're not welcome? Fine, we'll just leave now." said Haley.

"That might be something you'd like to do." said Dumbledore, striding from the doorway, "There are no… mixing of genders in the rooms."

Hermione looked up at him. Madison looked shocked, not only by him, but what he had said.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said.

Dumbledore turned to her, "There will be enough to do tomorrow that you wont have time to think about--" he jerked his head back at the boys. "--Besides, you wouldn't want boys to be able to listen to you when you talk about them." there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, that works." said Madison shrugging.

"Good night Ron, Goodnight Harry." Ginny said. She walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. "I'm allowed to do that right, Professor?" said Ginny.

"He's related to you."

"And I'm allowed to give Harry a hug?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Ginny went over to Harry and gave him a hug too. "Goodnight, Harry." she whispered.

"Night, Ginny."

"Professor, I had a question." Hermione started.

"You wonder why we have muggle things set up in the rooms?"

Hermione nodded.

"Minerva --" he coughed, "McGonagall and I decided to have muggle things in the rooms so that you others would learn how to use them, those of you who don't take muggle studies. You understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, off to bed."

Hermione left the room and entered her own, seeing Haley holding up the phone. "Wanna order pizza?" She grinned.

Hermione nodded, "But let me see what else they have."

"You don't have to look, just order anything you want and pray they have it." said Madison, "Duh."

"Okay, get-- What kind of pizza do ya'll want?" she turned to the others.

"Cheese," said Luna.

"Pepperoni." said Madison.

"Broccoli, black olives and extra cheese." Ginny and Haley said at once.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Just write it down on here." Haley tossed the notepad to Luna.

"Yes, I'd like to order some food?" Hermione said five minutes later. "Yes, I know it's eleven. Yes, I'm sure. Okay. Yes. I'd like to get three medium pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one broccoli, black olives and extra cheese. Yes. Um.. Yeah, that's okay. Yes. Three diet Pepsis, a rootbeer, and a Mountain Dew. What? Sure. Could I also get stuff for ice-cream? Really? Okay, so just the ice cream? Okay. Yes, that'd be great. And--yeah. Perfect. Okay. Ten minutes? Alright." Hermione set down the receiver.

"Yes, that'd be great! And--yeah? Perfect! Okay. Ten minutes? Alright. Okay. Bye-bye!" Madison mimicked.

"Shut up." Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "They'll be here in ten minutes.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" said Haley.

"Sure, what movie?" said Ginny. She had taken Muggle Studies, so she knew what it was.

"Saw is a good movie." said Haley.

"I wonder if they have the movies?" said Hermione. She went to the entertainment center and opened one of the doors where the DVD was. Saw as a DVD lay on top of the DVD player.

"Works for me." said Ginny.

"Let's wait until the food gets here, that way we can spill it all over the place at the scary parts." said Madison.

"It's not that scary." said Haley.

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it isn't!" she protested.

"Room service!" Came a voice.

"Shh." Hermione said, silencing them. She opened the door to--Bradley. "Thanks. Um… how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"You like movies?" he said, leaning forward.

"Um..." said Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione!" said Ron, waving from his room. "We were just going to watch a movie."

"So, were we." Hermione said.

"Well, here's your food," said Bradley, and he dashed off.

"Here, I'll help you." said Ron.

Hermione and Ron came in with three pizza boxes, two tubs of ice cream, chocolate syrup, and five sodas.

Haley hurried forward and took some of the thing and set them up on the bed.

"Hey, look what I found." said Ginny, coming from the counter where the sink was. She held up marshmallows, peanuts, pecans, m&m's, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and sugar cookies, and chocolate chips. "They were in the cabinets." she said, laying them on the bed.

"I found some bowls and spoons." said Luna.

"Well, I'd better go. The guys will wonder where I am, and I'm not really allowed in here." said Ron.

"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione said, and hugged him.

"Night, 'Mione."

"Aww!" Haley said, Madison elbowed her. "Oww!"  
Ron left and Hermione sat back on the bed with the remote. Everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she said.

They all looked at the TV and she pressed play.

"Why don't you just admit you have feelings for my brother?" whispered Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione whispered back.

"Yes you do, and by the end of this vacation you had better tell him!" she whispered furiously.

It was late in the night, well, okay, probably two in the morning, and they were having an argument.

Haley stirred in her sleep.

"Go to bed." Hermione whispered back at the red-head, and rolled over.

'Do I have feelings for Ron? Of course, I do. But they don't have to know that. Or is it really that obvious?' Hermione soon fell asleep, spinning into her dreams of Ronald Weasley.

(A/N: I know I said that one would be short, but I guess it wasn't really that short, was it? Was it good? Review, review, review, review, review! Thanks! Chapter 5 should be up soon. Can't promise anything though. Hopefully by the 13th)


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mystery

****

Chapter 5: The First Mystery

(A/N): Okay. I said that I had a lot to do so I apologize for all the waiting you guys have had to do. I've been extremely busy with the end of the school year and finals and all that studying junk, so maybe I'll have time to finish writing. Well, I am terribly sorry, again, for the long wait. I hope that these next few chapters make up for that. I will get them in as soon as I can, but I don't know how much time I'll be on the computer over the summer. Don't worry, hopefully I'll be on a lot. I shan't keep you waiting from my excellent Yeah, right! story!)

There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate.

Hermione woke up from her dream to the song playing in her head. She looked around to see where it was coming from, because it was much louder than before, and her eyes rested on the radio. She got up and walked over to her bag, taking out some clothes she would wear today: blue jean capris and a white blouse with baby blue edges.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

She turned a knob in the shower and hot water came rushing out. The bathtub slowly filled and she brought the radio in the bathroom. She put a silencing charm next to the door, locked the door, and turned the radio up louder.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.

Hermione listened to the music and lay back as bubbles streamed around her shoulders. She sighed. She hadn't had such a nice bath since….a while actually. She had always been in a rush and had taken a quick shower. She began to sing along with the radio.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

She continued to sing when she was done getting dressed and started to dance.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

The door must have come unlocked because one second she was singing at dancing in front of the mirror, the next, Ron was reflected in the mirror looking as if he had just woken up.

Hermione spun around so fast, she fell. The sharp pain in her back was reduced by something, though. She looked up. Ron was bent over; he had caught her. His face was also inches from hers. Her eyes darted around across his face. He looked, at first, as surprised as she felt, but his face changed to wonder.

"S-Sorry." he muttered, turning red and placing her back on her feet.

Hermione let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in, "You didn't know I was in here. I put a silencing charm on the door. Thanks though, for … you know--"

Ron nodded, "Um…I'd better go. Seamus has probably used up all the hot water, but I came over to see if I could use yours." He turned to leave.

"Na na na na na." Hermione sang quietly.

"What?" said Ron, turning around.

"Nothing." said Hermione, blushing this time, "I was just -- just singing."

"You sounded great, by the way." said Ron, "You know, before I came in and -- yeah." he mumbled.

"I did?" said Hermione. She was definitely blushing more than she ever had now.

"Yeah, actually." said Ron, putting on a confused face, "Which is really abnormal, a voice like that coming from a bookworm." He smiled.

Hermione playfully swatted his arm.

"Oww!" he laughed.

"You, Mr. Weasley, need to learn to keep your mouth shut." she laughed along with him.

"Yeah, I guess so. You'll have to train me to."

He smiled at her. She smiled back up at him.

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Shock! Horror! X-Rated SCENE! Jkjk! Lol)

"Hermione, have you seen my toothpaste?" said Ginny. "HEY! What are _you_ doing in here?" She yelled.

"Ginny! Shut up!" Ron hissed, and covered her mouth as she continued talking.

Her eyes looked at Ron, then travelled over to Hermione with her hair up in a towel, then back at Ron, then at Hermione. Her eyes widened and she began to talk muffled again.

"I'll let go, if you promise to _shut up!_" said Ron.

Ginny nodded, eyes still wide and Ron let go of her mouth.

"You--him--my--?" she didn't make any sense.

"You don't make any sense," Hermione said.

"You--you two--shower--smiling--_blushing_--"

"What?" Ron said, very confused.

"NO!" cried Hermione, "No, no, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong. Ron came in here after I was done because Seamus was in the other shower. Ginny, you _know--" _

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, "What do I know, Hermione?"

"What the bloody heck is going on?" cried Ron, looking back and forth between the two.

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Luna. She stood in the doorway behind Ginny looking back and forth between them all. "I just came to say that I would like to brush my teeth before breakfast and then you all can be on your way with your confusion." She walked in with her toothbrush and toothpaste and turned on the faucet and left.

"I think I'll go to breakfast," Hermione said, walking around Ginny.

"Just wait till you get back," Ginny said quietly as she went past, then she rounded on Ron, "YOU! You get out of here this instant! This is _our_ bathroom."

"Fine," mumbled Ron, and he left after Hermione.

Hermione climbed down the stairs that they had gone up and headed toward the managers' desk. Jake sat there, polishing the bell.

"Where is the breakfast area?" she asked.

Jake pointed behind her at the wall. A sign there said _Island Café_ with an arrow pointing toward the door she had seen the night before.

"Thanks." she muttered, and went over to the door.

She opened it to a completely empty room with many tables and chairs, all sea-green. The floor was sea-green and cream tiles. The walls were a landscape of a beach. White sand waved across the bottom, crystal blue waters with waves were on top, and a few palm trees stood out against the sunrise. She turned to the right and saw two long tables full of breakfast food.

She went to the closest one, took a gleaming white plate, and stared down the line. Cereal, bagels and cream cheese, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, pancakes, and waffles covered the first table. She picked out a blueberry bagel and a pancake. The next table held boiled eggs, danishes, croissants, muffins, pastries, orange and apple juice, punch, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and ice. From here she took a small danish with icing and filled a Styrofoam cup of coffee. Plastic silver wear was at the end of the table.

She turned around and walked toward a table. She sat down and began to spread cream cheese around her bagel and had barely taken a bite when the door opened. She turned around in her seat to see Harry.

"Hi, Harry." she said.

"Morning." he drowsily replied. His hair was standing up in every direction, and his brilliant green eyes were half-way open. They widened and a smile was placed on his face when he saw the tables. He ran toward them. "Look at all this food!"

Hermione smiled and continued her bagel while Harry picked out almost a portion of everything and came to sit across from Hermione. He set down two plates and began to eat.

"Hungry, are you?" said Hermione, looking up from her coffee.

Harry nodded, his mouth full of oatmeal.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and took out her wand that she had tucked into her belt loop. She waved it and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries along with a container of whipped cream zoomed across the room and landed gracefully on the table. She didn't notice Harry peering over his mountainous pile of muffins at her as she drew a face with the whipped cream and decorated the outer edges with the berries. She waved her wand again and a small container of syrup appeared, and she spread a little around the pancake too. Hermione looked up from her 'masterpiece' at Harry, who held a confused look on his face. She turned her plate around and he laughed. "Ish a shmilluh fashe!" He laughed through a mouthful of toast.

"What?" said Ron, walking in through the door.

"It's a smillie face!" exclaimed Harry, pointing at Hermione's pancake.

"Ha!" Ron laughed, then his eyes travelled over to the tables, and he stared.

"Well, don't just stand there." said Harry, "Get something."

Ron rushed over to the tables as Hermione ate her pancake and Harry ate…well…everything that he could reach. Soon Ron joined them.

"And I suppose you're hungry too?" said Hermione, "How long did you guys stay up until?" she asked, then took the last bite of her pancake.

"A little short of three I think…" Harry wondered aloud, "But who cares?"

"You do know that all of that's going to clog up your arteries?" Hermione said a matter-of-factly to Ron, who started eating pancakes loaded with syrup and, chocolate chips, and whipped cream.

Ron looked up, mouthful he said, "A-uh-ies?"

"Yes, Ron. Arteries. They are the things that carry blood throughout your body."

Harry laughed at Ron's confused face.

"Oh, just eat." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry got up to get another plate and came back, "Look." he said, "they have grapes."

Hermione glanced at Ron who had stopped eating. They both laughed.

"What?" said Harry, "What?"

"It just--" Hermione started laughing again, "Nothing, Harry. Nothing."

"Well it sure doesn't sound like 'nothing'" said yet another person, coming in through the doorway.

Ginny, Luna, Haley, and Madison all came in, still in their pajamas. Madison smiled at her remark, then went with the others toward the two, long tables.

"My lord." said Ginny, "Think they've got enough food?"

"Well, they have to feed floors and floors of people." remarked Haley.

Ginny shrugged and grabbed a plate.

"You know, the weather doesn't look too bad. We could all go for a walk." suggested Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron, who had finished a bite, "just wait until I finish clogging my atries."

"Arteries." corrected Hermione.

"Whatever."

The seven stepped outside and were welcomed by a light breeze, shining sun, and large puffy clouds. Ginny, Haley, Madison, and Luna had changed into clothes before they decided to leave the hotel.

It all looked different in light and clear air. Palm trees swayed above soft white sand that was met by a low, sapphire-blue tide. Hermione looked north, opposite the beach. She could faintly make out a building in the distance. What was a building doing in the middle of an island?

"Why don't we go to the beach?" said Ginny, "You guys better hope you put on bathing suits under your clothes."

Hermione nodded. She had gone up with the other girls when they had changed and had put on her bathing suit.

"Duh." said Ron, "Let's go." and he set off across the beach. Everyone else followed.

For the first few minutes,the trio and Ginny swam in the ocean.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, as he chased her in the water. "Harry help me!"

Harry just stood by watching and, of course, laughing his head off --to put it mildly--.

Meanwhile, Haley, Madison, and Luna slipped away unnoticed. They had headed up the beach for the hotel for towels they had forgotten, but were gone for quite a while.

"Hey, why don't we-" Hermione started, two hour later, when the three girls ran up to them.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry! You've got to see this!" Haley yelled, running to them.

They got out of the water and met them half-way across the beach.

"What? What is it?" asked Harry.

'If it has something," he thought, "to do with Voldemort, I'll--"

"Look what we've found." Luna said.

She held out a parchment envelope that read in curly blood-red writting:

Haley, Madison, Ginny,

Luna, Harry,

Hermione and Ron

She flipped it over to reveal the seal. It was blood-red also, and in the shape of a skull.

(Sorry it took so long for me to get this updated. The site was under construction or something because I couldn't get in. Again, I appoligize for this. And no, this isn't going to be a mix of Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera. --OR IS IT? Dun Dun Dun! But, you'll have to find out in the next chapter, which will probably be the shortest one yet. I know I said that last time about chapter four, but this time I really mean it. But anywho, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

****

Chapter 6: Discoveries

"What is it?" asked Ron.

Luna tried to speak, but it came out as a whisper.

"The Phantom." said Haley and Ginny at the same time.

"I thought you guys just said you were joking!" Harry accused Madison.

"We were."

"Well then, what's going on?" Ron said.

"How would we know?" said Haley, puffing up.

"Okay, settle down." A calm Hermione declared, stepping between the two. "We need to handle this responsibly. Where did you find it?" she asked.

"The cottages." said Luna instantly.

"Cottages." Thought Hermione.

"Well?" said Harry.

"well, what?" Madison snapped, receiving a warning look from Haley.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." said Harry as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he started up the beach.

"Go?" said Ron blankly, standing there in his red swimming trunks.

"You don't think we're going to just sit here, do you?" Harry called back to him.

"But--"

"Hurry up!"

Ron rolled his eyes and jogged after him. Hermione hurried to catch up.

"You should see your hair!" Ginny laughed as she passed him.

"What?" Ron touched his head, "What's wrong with my hair?" he questioned, turning to Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione lied, smiling a bit.

"How could this be possible?" said Haley, who had fallen into step with Madison.

"I don't know," Madison said, "But just imagine it! If, you know…" she left the rest unsaid.

"I highly doubt that it's true. I mean, how could it be? It's just a story."

Madison shrugged, "come one, let's catch up to the rest of them."

Luna, surprisingly, reached a bush a few yards from a cottage first.

"So, what now?" asked Ron when Haley and Madison jogged into the group.

"Well-" began Harry.

"What are you doing here?" said someone with a French accent.

A girl was learning over the bush. She had tan skin, sparkling blue eyes, and full lips. Dark brown hair fell to her waist. Coming around the bush, they could tell she was tall and skinny. She wore muggle clothing of tan shorts, a pink spaghetti-strap shirt, and pink and white tennis shoes.

"What are you doing hiding behind that bush?"

"Um.." Haley searched for a reason.

"We found a note…" said Madison.

"Really?" said the girl.

Luna nodded and handed the note over.

The girl took the note with slim fingers ending in a pink French manicure and slid the envelope open. She carefully took out the piece of parchment and studied it for a second. Another second. More seconds. She covered her mouth and looked at them. Hermione was about to speak, but before she could open her mouth the girl let out a laugh.

"What?" said Harry, "What's so funny?"

"_I_ wrote this!"

"_You_'re the Phantom?" said Ron stupidly.

"No, silly." she laughed heartily again, "I love Phantom of the Opera. I wrote this and left it around to see if anyone's notice. I guess they did."

They all looked at her in surprise.

"My name is Cerene." she held out her hand. Her accent was gone. "I'm not French, really. But I still go to Beaxbatons. My mum and dad went to Hogwarts, but they moved to France. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Harry." said Harry, shaking her hand. He didn't feel the need to voice his last name.

She nodded and shook hands all the way down the row until she reached Hermione.

"Pleasure." she muttered.

"So, do you guys mind of I hang out with you? No one else really notices me here and I've finished all the books I brought along with me. I wish I would have brought my portable DVD player for Phantom of the Opera and a Quidditch video I made, but Madam Maxime took it away when I enlarged one of her horses to ten times its normal height." She had said this very quickly.

"You what?" said Harry incredulously.

"Enlarged her horse." Cerena repeated.

"That's way cooler than anything we've ever done." said Ron.

"And sure you can come along. Why not?" said Ginny. She flashed a smile that Hermione recognized was fake.

"Where should we go?" said Luna, rather absent-mindedly.

"Well, I haven't been swimming for a while." said Cerena, thoughtfully.

"Great, let's go." said Harry, walking toward the ocean.

"Well, the thing is…" said Cerena, blushing a little, "You see, I'm not really very comfortable swimming in the ocean. Do you mind if we go to your hotel?" She nodded her head up at the white building.

"Works for me!" said Ron.

As the boys, Cerena, and Luna headed toward the hotel, Ginny, Hermione, Madison, and Haley lurked behind a few steps. It was clear that Ginny and Hermione didn't like her.

"Why not?" said Madison.

"I just- don't." said Ginny, "There's something odd about her."

"I agree." said Haley.

"I just don't like her." said Hermione, through gritted teeth.

"Wait," said Ginny, "_Don't _tell me you're -- _jealous_!"

"Of course not, Ginny." Hermione snapped, "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Just a thought." said Ginny, grinning.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Are you--"

"Hey! What's taking you so long? Let's go!" said Ron, walking backwards, looking at them. He turned back around and continued a deep conversation with Cerena. Harry walked along the other side of Cerena, nodding and putting in his own comments.

It was a full ten minutes before they reached the pool. The only other people with them were Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ernie, Hannah, and Susan. Harry, Ron, and Cerena filtered over to the others to greet them to Cerena, who had removed her shirt and shorts to reveal a hot pink swimsuit. Ginny, Hermione, Haley, and Madison hung around the other end.

"Hello." said a day-dreaming Luna, wandering over with a long blue skirt over her swimsuit. "Nice, isn't she?" Her gaze fell onto Cerena.

"I guess." said Madison.

Luna cast her an inquiring look, but said nothing.

"Why don't you flitter over there and drool over her, too?" said Haley.

"I wouldn't wish to do that." said Luna, a matter-of-factly, "It may seem so, but I haven't lost my mind." She indeed drifted away, toward the door to the pool.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm getting out." she said.

"I'm coming with you." Madison said. They both lifted themselves out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and left up the stairs.

"It is rather boring." said Ginny. The words had barely escaped her mouth when Harry and Ron came over.

"We're going to play chicken, want to join?" said Harry.

"I do!" called Cerena, "Ron? Will you be my partner?" she smiled.

Ron nodded vigorously, "Definitely!"

Harry cast him a confused look. "Anyway," he said, "Coming?" he said, looking at Ginny, then Hermione.

"I think I have somewhere else I've got to be." said Hermione, airily.

"Hmph!" replied Ginny, following Hermione.

"Ooookay. Anyone wanna be my partner?" Harry called.

--

"You are so jealous! Just admit it!"

"Ginny! I am not jealous!" Hermione lied for the third time up the stairs.

"Yes you are, Hermione. I can tell." she said wryly.

"Fine, Gin. I'm jealous." Hermione said flatly.

"Ha! I knew it!" cried Ginny triumphantly.

"You _do _know I was lying, right?"

"Sure, Hermione. Just keep telling yourself that."

Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but Ginny had already gone through their door and snapped the bathroom one shut, cutting off their conversation. She rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed, holding the impression of trying to fall asleep.

--

Haley was furious as she and Madison climbed the stairs.

"A sword…no! No, one of those balls with spikies and a string at the end. No! I got it! A bazooka!" Madison's face broke into an evil grin.

"You _do_ know," said Haley, "That there are other ways to get rid of her."

"Yes." said Madison lightly, "Just, my way is more fun!"

Haley shook her head, smiling as they closed the door. She fell onto the couch and dug into her bag. A second later she had revealed her cd player.

"oh no you don't." said Madison, "I know exactly what you're going to do. You'll put on those headphones and--"

She stopped abruptly; Haley had already pressed 'play' and blaring rock music pumped in her ears.

"--and completely ignore me." Madison said dully, "Fine. Fine. Be that way!"

She grabbed her cd player and started to sing along with the Phantom of the Opera.

Ginny came out of the bathroom in a bath robe and her wet hair trailing down her back. She crossed over to the window to look outside.

"I don't believe it!" she burst out.

"What?" said Hermione.

"It--he--her--cheek--they--!" She made no sense whatsoever. "Oh," she said, "When he gets back up here…"

"Wha-?" Luna went over to the window and gasped. "It's Ron! He's coming down towards the hotel from the cottages!"

Ginny went out into the hall and hardly a minute later they heard echoing off the walls:

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!"

They didn't have to be outside to know Ron's facial expressions. They could, however hear him mumble something about, "--No idea what you--", but he was cut off by Ginny.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"They sound like Mr and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione muttered, smiling a little.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW-COULD-YOU?" Ginny roared, "SHE---AND YOU--AND--AND YOU JUST LET HER KISS YOU!"

Madison turned to Haley, who turned to Hermione with a horrified expression, who was whiter than snow.

"YOU COULDN'T STOP HER? YOU-COULDN'T-STOP-HER! OF COURSE YOU COULD HAVE! YOU --WORTHLESS--LITTLE--WEASEL! HOW COULD YOU? YOU FALL HEAD OVER HEALS FOR THE FIRST PREPPY LITTLE--"

Luna gasped.

"THAT COMES FLIRTING YOUR WAY AND YOU DROOL OVER HER LIKE THAT? SURE, YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE WORST--WORST--PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN AND BREAKING SOMEONE'S HEART IN RETURN!"

"Who?" they heard Ron say, quite confused.

"You don't know? You-Don't-KNOW?" her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, "If you don't know, Ronald Weasley, I won't tell you. You better hope she's stupid enough to still care for you after what you've done!" she spat, then slammed the door in his face.

She looked rather shocked to find them all looking at her. "WHAT?"

Luna, Madison, Hermione, and Haley turned away, busying themselves with something else.

But as Haley changed her cd, she noticed, as she fixed the bed, a tear falling from Hermione's eye onto the blanket.

(A/N: Sorry, I've been really, really busy with other things going on in the summer: my cousin coming over, a sleep over, my friend is soon going on vacation to CA; and I haven't had the whole time to work on my fan fiction. The next chapter should be up no later than the end of next week (2 June 05). Ta!)


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Emotions

****

Chapter Seven: Strange Emotions

"Hermione?"

Moonlight spilled in through the windows. It must have been at least two in the morning.

Hermione made no attempt to show she had heard Ginny.

"I know you're awake, Hermy," said Ginny, purposely using the name Hermione hated being called by; Hermione twitched, "So I'm just going to say it: I know you're jealous. And don't even try to hide it."

Hermione still didn't answer. She stared at the floor where a pool of moonlight lay.

"And I know you know what that green-eyed monster is. And no, I don't mean Harry when he's had only three hours of sleep." Hermione fought the urge to laugh; Ginny continued, "Hermione, just know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Alright?"

Hermione nodded, despite her effort of hiding any sign that she was awake.

"Well, good-night."

"Night, Gin."

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes.

--

"Is it my turn yet?"

"Five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago." Madison pointed out.

"Fine then. Ten more minutes" Haley said absently.

"Hale-ey!" Madison stomped her foot.'

"Oh what are you going to do on it? Listen to Phantom of the Opera? You already have your cd." Haley retorted.

"Okay, I might have been aiming to do that. But that isn't the point. You've been on for _two whole hours_ already!"

"I have things to do on it, that's why."

"When are you two going to get off the internet?" said Ginny.

"_I_'m not on! Haley is. She's been on for two hours!" Madison cried indignantly.

"Haley, don't you think you should do something else?"

"Like what?" said Haley distractedly.

"Like-" began Ginny, but she was interrupted by the door of their room bursting open and Dean and Seamus bounding in.

"What's up?" said Dean casually, flopping onto the bed.

"_What _are you doing in here?" demanded Ginny angrily.

"What? We're not allowed to say 'hi'?" said Seamus, sitting on the desk next to the computer, "That hurts."

"Well, you aren't supposed to be in here." Ginny said pointedly.

"Well," said Dean, mimicking Ginny; Seamus laughed, "We just came in to invite you to go somewhere with us, but--" he continued, ignoring the look of interest on Ginny's and Madison's faces, "--seeing as you don't like us in your company, I guess we'll just have to leave. Come along, Seamus."

"See ya." Seamus waved to them all, and he followed Dean toward the door.

"Wait!" said Madison. "Where did you have in mind?"

Luna looked up interestedly from painting her nails a bright yellow. Hermione continued to read her book, but her eyes weren't moving.

"We were going to hang out by the pool. We're having a little party type thing. You know, drinks, food, etc. etc."  
"When?" said Luna, concerned.

"Party starts at eight. Pick you up at seven thirty." said Dean, and he and Seamus strolled heedlessly out of the room.

"What time is it?" said Madison the instant they had left.

"Two." replied Haley, looking at the clock on the computer.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Hmm…A party by the pool. I have no idea what you would wear when you might be swimming. What do you think?"

Madison rolled her eyes, "That's not what I mean."

While they continued to have their discussion about what Madison should wear, Ginny went over to Hermione.

"You coming?" Ginny asked her, sitting down opposite her.

Hermione gazed thoughtfully at the bottle of banana nail polish Luna was still using.

"Yeah." she looked up at Ginny, "Yeah, I think I'll go."

(A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter. I know I say that a lot, but it is, isn't it? Well, there was going to be more, but I decided to split it up into two chapters, because Hermione has certain feelings that are quite different in each chapter. So I couldn't really sum it up into one chapter. Well, I guess I could… But it wouldn't be the same. Any who, the next chapter should be up almost immediately. If I'm correct, it should be only a little longer than this. Thanks for the support from all my reviewers!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Average Pool Party

****

Chapter Eight: The Average Pool Party

"Have you seen my nail polish?" Madison called from her bag.

"Which one?" asked Ginny, running a brush through her hair.

"My really bright red one." said Madison.

"Last time I saw it, it was on the nightstand!" Haley yelled from the bathroom where she was changing.

"Oh." said Madison. She walked over to the table, "Hey! I found it! Thanks, Haley!" She settled on the bed and began to paint her nails.

"You know, I don't know why you're painting your nails." said Hermione, "I mean, we're just going to be in the pool. What's the point of nail polish?"

Madison shrugged, "I'm allowed to paint my nails if I want to."

"What time is it, anyway?" said Haley. She emerged from the bathroom in a teal bathing suit with pale blue Hawaiian flowers. A short, matching skirt covered the bottom half.

"A quarter past seven." Luna said absently.

"WHAT? I've only got fifteen minutes to finish getting ready!" cried Madison, and she bolted into the bathroom.

"What are you going to wear, Hermione?" said Ginny from across the room.

"Oh. You'll see." said Hermione.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and the boys entered.

"Hey! We could be changing!" cried Hermione.

"Isn't that what a bathroom is for?" said Neville.

At that second Ginny came out of the bathroom in an emerald green bathing suit. "Hey guys." she said as she walked over to a pile of towels.

"Hey, Gin." said Harry. "You stole my outfit."

"You have a two-piece?" laughed Haley.

"NO! No, I meant the colour." he said, gesturing to his swim trunks. They matched his eyes.

"Oh. Well, I'd hope you didn't have the same swimsuit as Ginny." she said casually, helping Ginny with the towels.

"Where's Hermione?" said Ron, looking around.

"In the bathroom changing." said Luna.

"Oy! Hurry up in there!" called Dean. "We've got a party to go to."

"Go ahead without me. I'll catch up." said Hermione, "Besides, I've still got to finish getting ready."

"Have it your way." said Seamus, shrugging. "Ready?" he said to the rest of the girls.

"Ready." said Madison. She grabbed her own towel and the nine teenagers headed out the door.

****

At the Pool.

"Ahh! Stop it!" shrieked Madison.

"What? It's just a little water!" said Dean, splashing her again.

"But I can't--ack!" Dean had splashed her full in the face.

"Dean Thomas, you are going to get it!" cried Madison, swimming after him.

"Hi, Harry!" Lavender chirped. She and Parvati had just come in through the door.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"Nothing much. We just got wind of the party and got ready as quick as we could." said Parvati, "Did anything good happen when we were gone?"

"Well, Dean's been splashing everyone in sight, mainly the girls," he added, "And now I think they'll be starting a riot pretty soon."

"As long as he keeps away from me. Remember last night, Parvati?" said Lavender. And the two continued to chat about the previous night at the pool.

"Hey, mate." said Ron, swimming over to Harry and shaking the water out of his eyes, "Has Hermione come yet?" he said, looking around.

"No, but she should be here in a min-"

The door opened and the two looked to it.

Cerena came strolling in, chatting with Hermione.

"Hermione?" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

Hermione looked over to the pool and flashed them a smile, "Hey guys. I was just talking to Cerena here. She told me the greatest story about her old school!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Cerena nodded, "It was so funny. Okay," she got into the pool and drifted over to Ron and Harry, "We were taking our usual boring end-of-the-year finals and--"

"What's going on?" said Ginny, "I thought you two were, like…I thought you hated her?"

Hermione's smile faded, "Man, she can talk." she sighed, seating herself onto one of the chairs. "All she ever does, besides parade around the male population."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know. Look at Harry. Smiling and grinning like a daft idiot." she said, scowling.

"I suppose I'm not the only one that was bitten by the jealous bug?" said Hermione.

"_Was_?" said Ginny, "What do you mean '_was_'? You're not jealous anymore?"

"Well, I never had a thing for or with Ron! I mean, he's free to fancy whichever girl he wants to." Hermione said airily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Ginny. "Just yesterday you were furious at her crowding up on Ron.

"Look, Ginny. It doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like he liked me, so why would I be jealous or prevent him from it? I mean.. Oh, I don't know what I mean." she said.

Ginny stared at her.

"Are you admitting you like him?" she said.

"Well, I like him as a friend." said Hermione, "You didn't think I liked him, liked him, did you!"

"Well, you sure don't hide it very well!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, that's absurd! I don't, and didn't like him. I mean, we're best friends! How… that wouldn't be right!"

Ginny gaped, "But--but last night… and…and the kiss… and.."

"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about." said Hermione, "I hope I didn't lead you to believe I liked him!"

"But, but you said last night that-"

"Ginny, I was tired. I don't know what I said, but we're just friends. Now, I'm getting into the Jacuzzi."

Ginny stared after her. "What the heck is going on?" she cried to herself.

Hermione settled into the Jacuzzi. The warm water felt good on her skin. Soon she was mixed into her thoughts too much to pay attention to anyone else.

_'Why did you just do that? You like him and now Ginny is suspicious and you told her you didn't like him and, you're still jealous of Cerena!"_

'I am not jealous. Ron…she's good for Ron. If Ron wants her… fine.'

'It most certainly is not fine. You liked him first and longest. Think of the memories. He should be yours. She's like…like a stupid Veela!"

'She just got to him and flirted with him first.'

'And kissed him first! You can't say that didn't bother you.'

'My friends lives are their business, not mine.'

'But--'

"This seat taken?" said Ron, pointing next to Hermione.

"Huh? Oh, no; go ahead. There's plenty of room." she replied.

_'Tell him!'_

'No! I'll make a fool of myself!'

'Tell-him! Now! Or else I will!'

'You're just my conscience, you couldn't tell him.'

'Fine then, I'll force you to!'

'No!'

'You gonna tell him then?'

Ron settled into the water next to Hermione. "That's cool." he said.

"Ron, I-"

"Harry!" Ron called, "Cerena! She says it's fine!"

"Cool." they said, and hurried over to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione!" said Cerena cheerfully, lowering herself next to Ron.

"No problem." Hermione said through her teeth.

As soon as Harry had gotten into the hot water, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati rushed over, chatting as they joined the others. Ron had already launched into a conversation with Cerena about Quidditch.

"You didn't! Oh, you could've gotten hurt!" she said, clinging to Ron's arm.

"Excuse me." said Hermione coldly, getting out of the water and heading toward the pool.

Only Cerena seemed to notice as she looked after her, a smirk on her face. She turned to Ron again though, to listen to his story.

"I-have-had-it!" she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Cerena, is it?" said Haley, knowingly, drifting over to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "What does Ron see in her anyway?"

"Lynn." muttered Haley.

"What?"

"No one, just some girl I knew. She could get every guy, all because of her looks. Same as Miss Perky over there." she nodded her head towards the Jacuzzi. She had a look of distaste on her face.

"Yeah, well, she couldn't have been as bad as Cerena."

"No. I wouldn't be surprised if they were twins. Act enough like 'em." she said.

"Who are you talking about?" said Madison.

"Lynn." replied Haley.

"Oh, God." said Madison, smacking her forehead. "That was the absolute _worst_!"

"What am I going to do?" said Hermione, miserably. "I've liked him way longer and she just flaunts over and--" she gasped and shut her mouth immediately.

"Don't worry. We knew already." said Madison.

"You're secret is safe with us." Haley reassured.

Hermione nodded. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"There's something weird about her alright. And I'm going to find out what it is." said Ginny, sneaking up on the group.

"Ginny!"

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone in school knows you two are too blind to notice the other has the same feelings for each other.

"Yeah, except when Cerena came along." Madison muttered. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" hissed Haley. Madison rubbed her side.

"HEY!" Seamus called. He jumped into the pool. "Let's have a diving contest!"

"Oh, I'm sitting this one out." said Hermione, swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Hey, I just thought of something." said Ginny. "If you can't beat them, join 'em!"

Hermione gave her a puzzled look, then smiled, nodding. "I catch your drift." she said.

Soon everyone had lined up next to the diving board, ready to do a trick off the board.

"First up: Harry!" announced Neville next to Hermione.

Harry walked to the edge of the board and soon plunged into the water, doing a cannon ball.

He came up to the surface, grinning.

"Judges?" said Neville.

Hermione held up a number '7'. Ginny an '8'. Luna also held a number '7'.

"Woo! Go Harry!" said Ginny, clapping with everyone else.

"Next: Ronald Weasley!"

"Yeah! Go Ron!" Hermione and Ginny clapped.

Ron performed two front flips, then nose-dived into the pool. He then came up to the surface and looked over at the girls.

"Eight," said Neville, "Nine!("Go, Ron!" shouted Hermione as everyone clapped.) And another Eight! He's got you beat, Potter!"

Harry pretended to scowl at the end of the line. "What gives?" he called to Hermione, "You only gave me a seven!"

Hermione shrugged, smiling.

Cerena watched from the now second in line. She frowned slightly

Seamus was awarded three sevens for a cartwheel, making a splash.

Cerena smiled down at everyone, then ran and jumped. She did a back flip, then a twist, then a nose dive, gracefully.

"Judges?" said Neville, "Oh! Two sixes and a seven. That can't be fair." he said it casually though, as if commenting on the weather, and paid no attention.

"What?" said Dean, "That was great!"

"I'm glad you think so, Dean." said Cerena, "I probably did that spin to sharp. Darn it! I always forget!"

"It's alright," Seamus assured her, "They're a little odd."  
Haley and Madison both did rather a rather odd move. Both of them did a sort of cannon ball into the water, holding hands. They emerged, waving their hands in the air. They were given three eights.

By the time everyone had gone through three times, Ron was in the lead, Harry behind him. Last was Cerena, besides Dean, who wasn't a very good diver.

"You were way better than what they gave you." said Dean.

"Ah, it's no problem. I probably could have done better." she said, dismissing the subject. "Did anyone bring down food?"

Seamus waved his wand and a sheet that was covering a table disappeared, revealing bowls of crisps, sweets, and soda. "Time to get our junk-food on!" he said, leading a conga line over to the table.

"Hey, Ron!" said Hermione.

Ron jogged over to her. "Yeah?"

"You don't think you win and don't get anything for it, do you?"

"Um.." said Ron.

She gave him a guy's Hawaiian necklace from behind her back.

"Cool!" he said, putting it on. "Thanks!" And he sped away to the food.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "'Cool' and 'Thanks' Yeah, that's what you say after you get number one for diving."

"No, that's what you say after you get number one for diving and want to go see a-"

"Madison!" yelled Haley.

"What? She is!" she cried in response.

"Have you guys noticed I've been right here the whole time for you conversation?" said Neville smiling.

"Ugh, not again!" said Hermione, "By this time tomorrow, everyone's going to know, aren't they?"

"Ah, everyone but Ron." said Neville. "I don't see why you like someone so blind."

"Neville!" cried Ginny.

"Sorry, but…well, it's kind of true." he said, and he disappeared into the crowd at the table.

Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry." said Ginny, "I'll come up with another plan."

(A/N: Hey, that's the end. I guess it's longer than I expected. That always seems to happen, doesn't it? Anyway. I don't know what those one guy necklace things are, so sorry. If you know, maybe you'll tell me? The next chapter should be up pretty soon as well. Keep reviewing!)


	9. Chapter 9: Mystery NOT Solved!

****

Chapter Nine: Mystery NOT Solved!

Ginny lay awake as the rest of her roommates slept soundly around her. She kept thinking about the party earlier and the way Hermione had suppressed her feelings toward Cerena. Not to mention how Ron had basically just walked away from Hermione without much of a word after winning the contests.

Looking over at the clock she found it was two in the morning. Ginny groaned inwardly, throwing the covers off her. She crept over to the counter and poured herself some water. Taking a sip, she slinked to the window. What she saw confused her.

Two people were standing near the waves, talking, it seemed, in hurried voices. Curiosity getting the better of her, she shrugged on her jacket and slipped her feet into flip flops. She was out of the room without a sound but the slight click of the door. Haley roused slightly in her sleep and buried deeper under the covers.

Ginny was met by a breeze as she stepped out into the crisp, cold air. The cloud-covered moon lit her path just barely, and she set off sneakily toward the beach. The water had turned a murky black, and slid over the cold sand. As she neared the it, she spotted the silhouettes of the two figures. She ducked behind a palm tree and listened to them speak.

"Everything is going smoothly. They have no idea what's going on. This will be much easier than I thought," It was a female voice.

"Excellent," replied the other, a male's, "He will be pleased to know this. Soon, they shall fall into the trap we have set for Him."

"They have already fallen. The girl is rather jealous, though she, I know, has no idea of the plan whatsoever. The boy can do nothing to avert his eyes from me. He will be very pleased with my work."

"_Our work_! He will be much, much pleased. I must go to alert Him."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" whined the girl, "I don't want you to have to leave so soon."

"He'd want to know immediately. I can not stay and immerse with such matters."

Ginny peeked around the tree and saw who the two were. It was none other than Draco Malfoy and Cerena. She gasped, and ducked behind the tree, looking wildly around. Malfoy would obviously come back to the hotel? Where would she hide? Unless she could hurry away right now when they weren't paying attention? She listened desperately to where the conversation was going.

"Draco!" whined Cerena, "Surely you're up to at least a _little _fun? Just one, teensy little kiss?" She held onto his arm, smiling.

Draco smiled down at her, "I don't see why not…"

Ginny shuddered and hurried away to the closest tree. After ducking behind it, she turned back. They were too occupied to notice her. She burst at a run, kicking up little tufts of sand, and didn't stop until she reached the lobby. She gasped, clutching her side. She looked to the elevator. She'd have to tell Hermione. And the boys.

Ginny gasped again, then set off up to the elevator with a determined look on her face, pressing number four repeatedly.

She slid into the room and hurried to Hermione at the bed.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up!" hissed Ginny frantically, "It's urgent!"

Hermione's eyes slid open. She sat up with a confused look on her face, "Gin-"

"No time. Listen to me!"

(A/N: OOOOH! Lovely little cliffy, eh? Please keep reviewing. And I hope you liked it! ;))


	10. Chapter 10: Believe Me

****

Chapter Ten: Believe Me

"What?" said Hermione.

Ginny had just finished telling her the whole story of what she had just seen. Twice.

"God, Hermione! How many times will I have to repeat myself?"

"No," Hermione said quickly, "It's just. I don't get it."

"Get what?" said Ginny.

"I don't get why they're trying to do that. That wouldn't break us up!"

Ginny looked at her sceptically, "You were jealous, though! That was bound to make you guys split up!"

"Well, I guess, but--"

"There's no buts about it, Herm! You know it's true!"

Hermione sighed, "But-"

"We've got to tell Harry and Ron." Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny, it's three in the morning."

"So?" said Ginny, getting up.

"We can't just go out there and knock on there door!"

"What in heaven's name could you two be talking about at-- three twenty-seven?" cried Haley.

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy and Cerena have been teaming together to break up Hermione, Ron, and Harry by making Hermione jealous."

"What? Why?"

"Because." said Hermione, sighing, "that would make it easier for Voldemort to get to Harry. We've always been with him to help him out."

"Erm, okay," said Haley.

"Are we going or not?" said Madison, getting out of bed.

"_You _aren't going!" protested Ginny.

"Hey, we care about you guys just as much." said Haley, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders like a shawl.

"Fine." said Hermione. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

---

Minutes later, the four girls were sitting around with the boys in their room.

"Wait, say it again?" said Neville.

"Ugh! You tell them." said Ginny, leaning back into a pillow, "I'm done recalling what I saw." And she closed her eyes.

So, Hermione retold the story.

"I-I don't get it." said Ron, "I mean… how could she be--. She'd never do that to me!"

"You know what, Ron?" said Hermione, eyes flashing, "Go ahead and believe her. Because I've only liked you longer and known you longer, so what I say matters nothing!"

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ron blinked.

"I'm leaving." said Haley, throwing a disgruntled look at Ron.

"What was that all about?" said Ron.

"You don't _get _it, do you?" said Ginny, striding out with Madison in toll.

Ron turned his bewildered face to Harry. "Wha-?"

"Ron." said Harry, "You _don't _get it!"

"Get what?"

"Mate, she's liked you since first year! She's _in love _with you! And you, being an idiot, are too much of a dim-witted troll to notice all the hints!"

"Hermione!" cried Ron.

"How much more proof do you need?" said Seamus, "What do you think all that was in fourth year?"

"And you are in love too. Oh, don't look at me like that." Said Dean, "The way you were so jealous of Krum."

Ron gaped.

"Oh, just admit it." said Harry, "You guys are meant for each other, but you're too stupid to tell the other."

"But-" began Ron, but Harry had already turned over and was breathing deeply.

Dean and Seamus shook their heads. Neville said nothing, but soon closed his eyes.

_"In love? It can't be. She's Hermione. We-We're just friends."_

"Oh, really? You are most certainly not just _ friends!"_

"But-"

"Oh, shut up and face the facts, already, before I knock you out to get rid of some of your stupidity."

Ron fell into an uneasy sleep, muttering to himself. (A/N: No, he's not gone mad!)

---

"Think he's gonna do anything about that all back there?" said Madison, as the four settled into their beds.

"Of course. He's not…well, he's smarter than that."

"What am I going to do?" said Hermione. "Why did I do that? What the heck made me do that?"

"Sometimes you've gotta do stuff like that." said Ginny, "And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to come with a plan."


	11. Chapter 11: A Bit Of Closet Fun

****

Chapter Eleven: A Bit Of Closet Fun

"What type of plan?" Haley inquired.

"Oh, you'll see." said Ginny.

"What's the point of it?" said Hermione, rather muffled. She was lying face down into the bed.

"Hermione. You are going to _give up_? Tell me that isn't true! The Hermione _I _know _doesn't _just give up!" said Ginny. "You're either going to help me with the plan, or you're going to be on _her _side."

"Ginny, what could we do? Your idiot of a brother is still wrapped in her web of lies. What do we do to knock some sense into him?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a few ways. But we'll just have to play along with the enemy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dear, dear, Hermione. We'll just have to hatch a trap of our own!" Ginny grinned.

---

"Hey, Gin. Did you hear about the party tomorrow night?" Harry said, sitting down on her towel next to her.

"What party?"

"It's a party the island holds every year." said Harry, "Everyone is invited, including us and the-" he paused, "-and the Beaxbatons students." he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, the Beaxbatons students?" said Ginny, suddenly.

"Yes, but we don't have to hang out with them." Harry said, quickly.

"Wait. Harry! You've given me an idea for my plan!"

"What plan?"

"Oh, there's no time. I've got to go tell Hermione." she got up and started toward the hotel, then went back to Harry, "Thanks!" she swept down and kissed his cheek, then sped off toward the hotel.

"You're welcome." he said to her retreating form.

---

"Ginny, that's brilliant! But, do you think it'll work?"

"Of course it will. Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, I don't know. Don't you think she'd be suspicious. What if she found out you knew?"

"Trust me, Hermione. I can lie with out a flinch. This plan will go perfectly."

"If you say so." said Hermione as she sped off to find Haley and Madison.

---

"Another party?" cried Madison, eyes alight.

"But we just had one!" Haley said in protest.

"That's not what I came to talk about. I've figured out a plan." said Ginny, hurriedly.

---

As five o'clock rolled around that night, the five girls knew exactly how the plan would go down. Currently, however, they were discussing the party.

"We can't wear what we wore yesterday." said Madison, "And I didn't bring that much clothes."

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that." said Haley, digging around in her bag.

"Why not? I can't fit into your clothes."

Haley was taller than Madison. Her jeans would probably reach Madison's ankles just barely.

"That's not what I meant. Stand back." she ordered.

She took out a small box and placed it next to the wall. She muttered something and the box grew in size. Soon it was big enough to fit a person inside.

"I'll go first.' she said.

A door appeared and Haley stepped through it and, mere seconds later, she emerged in a flowing white dress with small blue stars. Her hair was curled and in an elegant bun. Shimmering eye-shadow and lip gloss decorated her face. Many blue beaded bracelets covered her arms.

"See?" she said, lifting her dress to reveal shining heals, "All you have to do is think of something you'd like to wear and- well, I guess you get it."

She went back inside and came out with a ridiculous skirt of purple and orange stripes and a spaghetti strap shirt that was a bright yellow. Green gloves covered her hands. Her hair was spiked and coloured green and red.

"Simple." she said, "Though, not my style."

She returned from the closet again with her clothes from before she went inside.

"Cool." said Ginny.

"Hey, it's like a miniature version of our closet at our old school!" said Madison.

"Yep," nodded Haley.

The five had fun trying on outfits that were as expensive looking as a queens, and as ugly as a hobo's. (A/N: ;) Shut up, Mad!)

"Hey!" called Seamus through the door. "Will you guys settle down? We can hear you through the wall."

Ginny giggled, hands over her mouth.

"Ahh, I can't wait until tomorrow." sighed Luna.

"Neither can I. Neither can I." said Ginny, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione cast her a hopeful glance.

(A/N: Hope you guys liked this Chapter. I was going to combine this and the next, but I liked this alone as a chapter. The next one

should be pretty long. Can't make any promises though. And Mad, sopt freaking out when the chapter isn't as long as you wanted it. I'll

always have the next chapter up by the end of the week after. So, don't sweat it. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing:))


	12. Chapter 12: A Walk Along The Beach

****

Chapter 12: A Walk Along The Beach

"Ginny! You honestly don't need to do this!"

"Of course I need to," Ginny replied, dismissing the subject, "Now, hold still!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but straightened up. Ginny was designing her hair for the party. It seemed rather pointless to Hermione, but Ginny thought that it was important to snatch Ron from Cerena. Well, okay it was important to stop Cerena and her evil, stupid little-

"You're thinking about it again." said Haley knowing, looking at Hermione. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. If he doesn't snap out of it, we'll take care of him." said Madison.

Hermione laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stay still!" said Ginny, "besides, I'm almost done anyway."

"You look great, Hermione!" said Luna brightly, as, twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom.

"Only because Ginny helped," Hermione said blushing, "Do you really think all this make up is necessary?"

"Oh, that's not a lot!" said Ginny. "All you've got is a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. And mascara… And a teensy weensy bitty bit of blush."

"Four things more than I normally wear." muttered Hermione.

"But you look great with make up! And besides, it's very light and doesn't take the attention away from your pretty eyes." complimented Haley.

"What are you wearing?" said Madison.

"I almost forgot!" cried Ginny. "C'mon. You'll have to get something from me."

"Ginny, I highly doubt that we can share the same clothes."

"Then…"

"Then you'll just have to borrow something form me?" said Haley, "I've got a few nice pieces you could wear."

"Are you sure?" said Hermione.

"C'mon, you guys are practically twins." pointed out Madison.

"You could be…" said Luna thoughtfully from behind the _Quibbler._

"If you say so." said Hermione.

Haley sped over to her suitcase and began to pile out possible outfits.

---

By eight o'clock that evening, the beach was transformed. In the middle there was a huge stage where bands would perform. Torches lit the way, casting shadows upon everything else. However, there were multiple stars shining out in the navy sky.

Five teenage girls stood on the outer edges of the stage.

"This looks great!" said Madison, heading off toward the crowd.

"Now, to find Ron." said Ginny as Luna disappeared as well.

"Do you want me to help you?" said Haley.

"Yeah, that'd be good." said Hermione.

"Check the crowd, we'll circle the stage and the refreshment table. Meet us there in five minutes." said Ginny, already steering Hermione in the opposite direction. Haley set off into the crowd.

"He's coming isn't he?" said Hermione.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! Of _course _he's going to be here! Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. Do you think this is a good idea? What if your plan fails? What if-"

"Hermione, chill!" Ginny said. "Look, how're we going to find him if we keep talking and aren't actually looking?"

Hermione sighed.

---

Haley pushed her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Professor McGonagall turned to her.

"Oh! Hi, Professor. Have you seen Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley? No, I'm afraid not. Oh look, here come the Beaxbatons--" and she drifted away.

"Ugh!" Haley continued through the crowd until she finally reached the edge where the drinks and food were. Hermione and Ginny stood there expectantly.

"Any luck?" said Ginny.

"No."

"Where is he?" said Hermione.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Ginny said, consolingly.

"Hey guys!" said Neville, "What's up?" he poured himself a glass of punch.

"We've been looking for Ron. Did he come out with you?"

"Um…yes." said Neville, looking away.

"Do you know where he is?"

Neville nodded.

"Where?"

"Um…Ooh, look! Cookies!"

"Neville?"

"Yes?" he responded in a high voice.

"Where's Ron?"

"Alright." he turned to them, face full of regret, "He went off to find the Beaxbatons."

Ginny sighed, "Then we'll just have to--Hermione?" she looked around, "Hermione!" She yelled and sped off.

"Thanks, Neville." Haley squeaked before dashing off after the other two.

"Hermione, just wait, will you?" Ginny panted, grabbing onto Hermione's arm.

"We've got to get to him." Hermione said.

"I know, but you could wait a second, couldn't you?" Haley gasped, clutching her side.

"Fine, I waited, let's go." Said Hermione, speeding off again.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Haley trailed the bushy haired girl.

---

They finally neared the edge of the beach when they ran into Ron. Literally.

"Ouch!"

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Help me up, would you?"

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Hermione said, once she had gotten to her feet.

"Can this wait, Hermione? I've got to talk to Cerena. She asked to meet here in five minutes."

"Oh, sure. You'll meet her, alright." Ginny muttered.

"What?" said Ron.

"You aren't seriously going to forget what happened last night, are you?" Haley said, venomously.

"You didn't even believe me?" Hermione cried.

"Shh." whispered Ginny hurriedly, "Look!"

The other three stopped talking and looked toward the water. Two figures were there, sitting next to each other, talking. Ginny pulled the others over to a tree and they looked out from behind it. One of the two had leaned into the other and were inches from each other.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione gasped. But Ron sped off towards them.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That idiot! Come on!"

The girls hurried after him. As he got closer, the others heard him yell.

"Cerena?"

Cerena leapt to her feet. "Ron! Ron, it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, right!" Ron spat.

"No, seriously. Ron, he- he made me do it!"

"Surprised, Weasleby?" Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Muttered Ron.

"Ron. Don't." urged Hermione, holding onto his arm.

"Get off of him!" Cerena shrieked.

"Make me!" yelled Hermione.

Cerena whipped out a wand. Ron did the same.

"Come on guys. Just…let's go." Haley said quickly.

"What the--"

"Harry?" said Ginny, spinning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Ron yelling. I thought he needed me to squish a spider again." Harry said, "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" mocked Draco.

"Ron, let's go." Harry said, reaching out to touch Ron.

"No, let me deal with this." he replied, shrugging away Harry's arm.

"Don't do anything stupid." Haley claimed.

"Ron, we've got to get to McGonagall." Hermione insisted.

"This'll only result in trouble." said Ginny.

"Exactly." said a voice behind them.

"Professor!" said Ginny.

"I'll handle it from here, thank you." said McGonagall, stepping between the cluster.

"Come _on_, Ron!" said Hermione.

Ron looked down at her, then back to Cerena.

---

"Ron, that really was rude." Hermione said, desperately.

"So." Ron said, shrugging. "She deserved more than that."

"Yeah, I bet," said Ginny, "She really deserved more than being spat at."

"Shut up, Gin." Muttered Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, that was…interesting. Thanks, Neville."

"No, problem." Neville coloured, "I was wondering what was going on. And I guess I figured it out right. Alerted McGonagall immediately."

"Good thing, too." said Haley. "I'm off to find Madison. See you."

She disappeared into the crowd of people, now listening to a band called The Blair. Suddenly Professor McGonagall popped up next to them.

"This _is _a party, you know." she smiled, then disappeared into the crowd. They stared after her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Ginny. "God, you guys look like fish out of water. Come on, let's go!"

---

An hour or so passed just as another song by The Blair started. It was one of the slower ones.

"Erm…Ginny, do you…do you want to dance?" said Harry.

"I'd love to, Harry!" Ginny smiled and they disappeared into the throng of people, leaving Hermione, Haley, Ron, and Neville alone.

"So…" said Neville.

'Hey guys!" said Luna, gliding over to them, Madison in tow.

"Help Me." mouthed Madison.

Haley laughed, "Hey, Mad. Want to go look for Dean and Seamus."

"Er…sure." Madison said.

They departed, chatting hurriedly.

"Hi, Luna." said Ron.

"Oh, hello." Luna said, rather airily. "Neville." she said suddenly, causing him to nearly fall over, "Would you like to dance?"

"Me? Um…okay."

"Have fun!" Ron called after them. He sighed, "Ah, poor Neville."

"Ron, that wasn't nice." said Hermione, smiling.

"I haven't been really nice around you lately, have I?" said Ron suddenly.

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione. I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know why I did. I just-"

"Ron, really, it's okay…"

"No it's not, Hermione. I completely ignored you the whole trip. And we're leaving tomorrow! I should have used my time relaxing with you."

"And Harry." Hermione added.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, right." Ron said, looking at the ground. "But instead she got in the way."

They stayed silent for a while, until Ron laughed.

"And I said that I didn't care about the Beaxbatons."

"They easily distract people, don't they?"

"Yeah." Ron smiled sadly, "Hey." he said suddenly. Hermione looked up at him. "You look great in yellow. It makes you look brighter."

Hermione blushed. Ron did too, after realising what he had just said.

"I like this song. Mum listens to the WWN constantly. Do you… do you think maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Um.."

"Just ask her already!" Harry yelled as he and Ginny passed. Ron and Hermione both turned pink.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron said quickly.

"I'd love to."

Ron grinned and, taking her hand, stepped onto the dance floor.

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been planning other fan fictions, reading to get more ideas, I just got invited to people's houses one after the other… Forgive me by Reviewing? It's been a whole two weeks! I really hope this was long enough to make up for some of my absence. WWN is the Wizarding Wireless Network, for those of you who didn't know and were confused. The scene with Draco, Cerena, Ron etc. was not the easiest thing for me to write. I wanted to get it as close as I pictured it. Hope this chapter didn't fail you. I've got to go to a piano lesson soon, but until then I'll be writing the other chapter. You should expect it to be up by the end of the week. Again, I apologize for how much you guys have had to wait. I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped looking into it for the chapters! Anyway, this is taking up time to write the next chapter. See all you fans soon! Toodles!)


	13. Chapter 13: Last Minute Fun

****

Chapter 13: Apologies

"Hermione?"

"In here!" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" said Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron. Just getting my stuff." she replied, turning back to the bathtub. She grabbed a few bottles.

"Er…Need any help?" he offered.

"Hmm? Oh, erm. You could hold these for a second?"

"Alright."

Hermione dumped the items into his arms. She then led him to her bed and took her suitcase out from underneath. After opening it, she deposited a small blanket and a few souvenirs from the trip. Ron set the bottles inside saying, "So. Do you have anything else you have to do?"

"I don't think so. Are you all packed yet?"

"Just finished."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

There was a pause.

"So. I was thinking. Maybe, since you're done too, I was going to take a walk. Do you - want to join me?"

"Sure. I don't think the girls were going to do anything."

At that moment Madison sped in, dragging Haley with her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Madison said brightly, "We were just going to go swimming. Want to-- Ow!" She looked at Haley in surprise. Haley nodded her head at Ron and Hermione.

"You don't have to come," Haley said quickly, "Come on, Madison."

"What the heck was that for!" Ron and Hermione heard Madison cry out when the door had closed.

"Hello, captain obvious!" Haley exclaimed. Their voices died down as they proceeded down the hall.

"You can go, if you want." Ron said.

"No, I'd rather go for a walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled as they walked towards the door.

---

It was around nine o'clock when Hermione and Ron turned from the rocks and headed back towards where the others were swimming. The sun was already high in the sky and the air full of salt. Waves washed up a few feet way from the two.

Suddenly, Ron reached out and pushed Hermione. She stumbled towards the water, but didn't fall. Water swept up to her toes.

"Ron! What was that for?" Hermione burst out angrily.

"Come on. You can't think I'd let you walk back perfectly dry when everyone else is wet?" Ron gave a lopsided grin.

"Everyone's wet but--" Hermione paused, then grinned, "Everyone but you!" She yelled, grabbing his arm, trying to pull him after her.

"Hermione, I way far too much for you to--" But he had just fallen into the water. He came up sputtering. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"I never said I was fair." Hermione called, running towards the others.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" cried Ron, running after her.

Hermione sped up as fast as she could. Finally, she neared the others. "Harry!" She shrieked. "Get him away fr--"

This time, she was cut off as Ron grabbed her and they both toppled into the water. Hermione came up gasping.

"Ron!" Hermione burst out. But she was laughing this time.

"Guess what?" Ron said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

He poked her lightly on the shoulder and whispered, "You're _it_." Then he dove into the water.

"Oh you just wait!" she called after him, and she began to swim after him.

"That. Is. Sick." said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Them! Her and-- and him-- my brother-- ugh! Their practically head over heels for each other and they don't even know it."

"Ah, they'll find out. Eventually." Harry added with a grin.

"What're you guys talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. Just-"

"YOU'RE IT!" shouted Hermione, jabbing Harry in his shoulder.

"Ow!" He burst out.

"See you!" Hermione swam away towards the shore.

"Oh! She got you!" said Ginny. "Wait. Why are you looking at me like that? Harry?"

"You're it!" He yelled triumphantly, patting her head, "No tag backs!"

"Harry!" shrieked Ginny, turning red.

"What's up with you, Gin?" said Ron, gliding over. He apparently missed what had just happened.

"Nothing. You're it!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"No one said I was fair!" She called over her shoulder.

Ginny drew closer to Harry and Hermione. Haley and Madison had also joined them in the water.

"Hey guys." she said breathlessly.

"Get away from me, Gin! I already said no tag backs!" said Harry.

"I'm not it, you idiot. I got Ron because he was too daft to pay attention to who was it."

"Oh. Okay then." said Harry.

"Wait. Where is Ron anyways?"

Suddenly, Ron burst out of the water about three yards way from them. Almost instantly, everyone scattered as far away as they could.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, "Grab my hand!"

Hermione reached out, but was suddenly pulled back.

"Gotcha!" Ron said, pulling Hermione back.

"Ron! Let me go!" Hermione laughed, trying to pry his arms from her waist.

"I don't think so." Ron said, laughing.

"Ron! Let me down this instant! Ron. Ron? Ron, no! No, stop it!" she squealed as he began to tickle her. "Ahh!"

"Ooh. Ron and Hermy sittin' in a tree." said Ginny.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry said and they and Haley and Madison burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" said Ron, forgetting to continue tickling. He and Hermione hadn't heard them.

"Your face." said Madison.

"What? What's wrong with my face?" He reached up to touch his face.

"Ha! Thanks guys!" said Hermione, drifting away from Ron.

"Hey!"

Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"You just wait until I-"

"As much as I would love to hear the end of that sentence, we're all boarding the Knight Bus in ten minutes." said Professor McGonagall, surprising them all: Ginny and Madison both swallowed a large amount of salt water and began to choke, Hermione and Ron sprang apart from each other and looked up, Harry laughed at all of them, and Haley let out a small gasp. She left and, almost all at once, the six hurried to the sand and began to run to the hotel.

(A/N: Well, 'tis the end of another wonderful chapter. Ha! I sound like Lockhart. Anyway…hope you liked the chapter. The next will be up by tomorrow. I promise! Well, unless I get grounded or something but you know what I mean. Keep the reviews coming! Love ya'll!)


	14. Chapter 14: Going Home

****

Chapter 14: Going Home

"Ready?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, picking up a bag and her suitcase, "You?"

"We've only been waiting on you the past eight minutes." Ginny said, laughing.

"I didn't take-"

"I was joking, Hermione."

"Oh…"

"Come on." Ginny laughed, picking up her suitcase and stepping to the door.

The door shut behind them and they made their way down the stairwell.

"I'm gonna miss it…" Hermione said.

"Yeah. We get to go back to homework and all that junk now." Ginny said, "Joking." She added, seeing Hermione's shocked face.

"Well, it _is _good to get away from school."

"I never thought I'd hear _you _say that! What's this world coming to?"

"Ron, shut up." said Ginny.

"What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "See you guys downstairs." She said, clanking down past Ron.

"Want help?" Ron offered, once Ginny's footsteps had disappeared.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, offering him her suitcase.

They started down the stairs together.

"So…" Said Hermione.

"It's gonna be weird going back to school with homework and classes after this." Ron said.

"Yeah, we had fun here."

Ron nodded.

"Maybe we'll be able to go on another trip…"

"And maybe I won't be acting like a jerk the whole time."

"You weren't a jerk." Hermione protested.

"Yeah, I was."

"Okay, maybe you were!"

"Yeah." Said Ron, "Wait a second," He stopped on the stairs. Hermione laughed.

"Come on." she grinned.

"About time." Said Harry, "We thought you guys got lost or something."

"Or something." muttered Ginny.

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said, glaring.

"It _means, _that-" Ginny started, but was cut off.

"If the Gryffindors would follow me, please." Professor McGonagall announced.

They formed a rather messy line as she led them out to the path. Knight Buses were waiting there as before at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hurried up to the top. They were soon met by Madison, Haley, Luna, and Neville who seated themselves across from them.

"Say bye-bye!" Haley said, waving to the hotel as the Knight Bus set off.

"And say hello to school." grumbled Madison.

"School isn't that bad, you know." Haley and Hermione said at the same time. They glanced at each other and grinned.

"So…now what should we do while we wait?" said Ron, "And not another one of those 'would you rather' s. I don't like those."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I agree. Though it _was_ funny when-"

"Shut it." Ron said.

"Fine, fine." Harry put his hands up in defence.

"We could do-"

"_Not _karaoke!" Madison interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say that." Haley said. "I was _going _to say we could play the alphabet game."

"The what?" said Neville.

Haley sighed, "You have to pick a topic then we go around and name things from that topic in alphabetical order."

"Uh.." said Neville.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Say the topic is states." Said Hermione, "You'd have to choose a state that started with A. Then the next would choose one that started with B, etc, etc."

"Oh! Okay." Neville said.

"Who wants to go first? And what's the topic?"

"Magical animals?" Suggested Harry.  
"Yeah, that'll work." Said Ginny.

"I'll go first." said Hermione, "Augury."

They went around in a circle.

"Bogart." said Harry.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" said Luna.

"That doesn't count!" Ginny protested.

"It's a magical animal!"

"Fine, fine, it works." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Ron stuck his tongue out at Ginny.

"Demiguise." said Ginny.

"Demy- what?" said Ron.

"They're used to make invisibility cloaks." Luna said. Harry looked up at her in interest.

"Flobberworm." said Ron.

"Ghoul." said Haley.

"I've got one of those!" said Ron.

"Mm hmmm." said Harry. "And I don't like it."

"Kneazle."

"Leprechaun."

"Merperson."

"Niffler."

"Occamy."

"Phoenix."

"Quintaped."

"Runespoor."

"Snidget!" shouted Harry.

"Troll." Laughed Ron.

"Unicorn."

"Um…Veela!" said Neville.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Werewolf."

"There's nothing for 'x', and y is 'yeti' and there's nothing for 'z'" Hermione said.

"Attention everyone. We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes time." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the bus.

"Almost there." Sighed Ginny.

"Whoopee." Madison said, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! School isn't that bad!" said Hermione, annoyed.

"I'll agree with you if you shut up about it." Said Madison, "I get enough of that from Haley.

"HEY!"

"We're here." Said Professor McGonagall. (**A/N: I know, that wasn't l0, sue me.)**

Neville bounded up and was out of the bus before any of them. They others looked at each other for a second, then headed down the stairs and out onto the grounds. Even though it _was _school, it was the home for them for the past 4/5 years. They all inwardly sighed and grinned.

"After me." said Professor McGonagall, grinning.

"I think the vacation's got to her head." Ron muttered to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her strict teacher.

While Stan Shunpike levitated all their items, they followed Professor McGonagall into the Entrance Hall. It was, as ever, stone, torch lit, and accompanied by Filch, but it was a welcome sight to all of them. McGonagall led them into the Great Hall where it was, surprisingly, not normal. The walls shined with a bright sparkle, or was that just the sunlight streaming in? The sky was a rosy pink splashed with purple. It seemed as though the sky was grinning. But that couldn't be it…

The Gryffindors sat down at their table, as the others did with theirs, and waited. There was no food, and everyone was looking up at Dumbledore. He got up from his throne-like chair and stood before them all.

"I have a little surprise for you." he said, smiling. "But for now, we eat." The tables were filled with food and they began to eat the varieties of stews and soups, for it was nearly winter, after all.

"What do you think it is?" the trio and Ginny heard Parvati ask Lavender.

"It could be anything. But doesn't the Hall look different?"

"And they all look happy about _something_" Parvati said, jerking her head at the staff table.

"It's not Christmas." said Ron, "Not something that good, because Snape looks really annoyed." Indeed, he did. "Is there any wonky holiday I don't know about?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not that I know of… I mean, Bertie Bott was born today years ago, but why would we celebrate that?"

"Hermione!" said Ron in outrage, as though she had just said the worst swear word, "How can you say that about the almighty creator of the tastiest and most mysterious sweets on the earth?"

"I believe she just did," Ginny said.

Harry grinned. "Guess we'll just have to find out later tonight."

"I suppose…" said Ron. He took a large bite of his stew.

(A/N: SO SORRY! I had to go to a wedding, then I had to do school shopping, my friend is devastated for not being in my class this year and I've been consoling her, another friend is having a sleep over tomorrow. I've been working on other fan fictions while I was gone and I'm working on four of them in my head. The gears are slowly rotating. I apologise SOOOOOO MUCH for the promise I broke! I won't make any more promises, 'cause I keep breaking them! I've been so busy with guitar, piano, singing, acting, searching for all kinds of stuff for information on History Fair when we get back to school. I've just been so busy trying to do everything at once and I can't stay up late writing anymore like I used to because I'm going to school soon! Then I'll be writing even less! I'm trying to get this finished before Monday. Wish me luck! I promise I'll at least bring my notebook so I can write more at my friend's house. Ack! I'm doing so much! Thank you to all my readers who have been patient with me and keeping up reading the story. It's great to be able to write and people actually comment you on your work and tell them how they like it. It feels really good when you get great support. It really helps me think 'Continue writing!' when I think of how many people read my story. Once again, thanks, and see you soon!)


	15. Chapter 15: Another Surprise

****

Chapter 15: Another Surprise

After the "informative" lunch, the Gryffindors proceeded all up to the Common Room. It was partly filled. Some were outside in the brisk weather. No fourth years were in sight, however.

Ron crossed the room, slumped in a chair, and sighed, "Ah!"

"You're comfortable," Ginny observed.

"Shut it." Ron mumbled, eyes closed. "I'm getting into my peaceful place."

Harry laughed at sat on a couch. Hermione also seated herself.

"Well, that homework's not going to do itself," Haley told Madison.

"Bet you know a spell to make it do itself." grumbled Madison. They argued all the way up the stairs.

"So," said Neville when the voices disappeared, "Wanna play chess, Ron?"

"Sure!" he said, bounding up at once.

Neville was already setting up the chessboard.

"Okay, you go first." Neville placed the last of his pawns on the board.

Ten minutes later, they were still playing. Hermione and Harry had grown bored of watching and were talking about their trip.

"Knight to E5." Ron said.

"Queen to E5." said Neville, "Check."

"King to g."

"Queen to E6. Check."

"King to H7."

"Queen to H6. Check."

"King to G8!" Ron cried.

Two minutes later--

"Checkmate!"

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" yelled Ron.

Neville opened his mouth to protest,.

"He won fair and square Ron." said Hermione, fairly.

"But-"

"Just give him his wizard card. You have nine hundred anyway." Harry muttered, nodding in Neville's direction.

He was dancing back and forth, "I won. I won!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine." grumbled Ron, reaching into his pocket and throwing Bathilda Bagshot at Neville.

"Ow! Paper cut!" Neville burst out. His voice was added with Madison's, who came speeding down the stairs a second later. She bounced back and forth, clutching her hand and whining, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Well, _maybe _if you did your homework instead of charming them into flying airplanes, that would never have happened!" Haley said, coming down the stairs.

Madison glared at her, "Hermione, will you help me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and did the counter curse at the airplanes that had come shooting down after the two.

"At least _someone _is generous!" Madison said, staring pointedly at Haley.

"It's already four!" Harry suddenly burst out.

"I'm going to unpack." said Hermione.

The others were gone in a flash as they sped up to their dorms as well.

---

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Go faster then! The announcement, remember?"

"'Course I remember. How could I forget with you jumping around like a jackrabbit the whole time?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go." said Harry.

Ron ran down the stairs, nearly knocking down Hermione.

"Ron! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" said Ron, looking anxious.

"It's alright." Hermione replied, smiling.

"'Hurry up!'" mimicked Harry.

Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, _very _mature." said Haley, trailed by Madison.

Soon everyone was crowded around the common room. The sixth years hurried off to the Great Hall. They had barely seated themselves when Ginny ran up to them.

"You wouldn't believe how cramped the stairs were!" she said, tossing her hair out of her face.

Harry smiled and looked up at Dumbledore along with everyone else. The whole Great Hall had never been so quiet.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide to them all, "I welcome you to the feast. Why don't I announce the event after we are all fed and watered?"

The students all groaned loudly and gave him bewildered looks as food appeared on the golden plates.

"How can he do this to us?" burst out Ron as Dumbledore sat down and began to chew pork chops, "Does he realize he's practically killing us already?"

"That's Dumbledore for you." said Neville, shrugging and taking a bite of mash potatoes he had already loaded onto his plate before Ron could get them.

But Ron hardly ate the whole meal, as did many others. Everyone was impatient to find out _what _this announcement was.

"Please don't let there be desserts. PLEASE!" Ron prayed.

Surprisingly, desserts did not show up, as he had wished. Before anyone knew it, Dumbledore had stood up again, and the Hall was quiet once more.

"And now, time for the announcement, but first-" he raised a finger. The Hall groaned once more and shouted in protest; Dumbledore continued with a smile, "have any of you realized that the fourth years did not go on vacation?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. What in the world did the fourth years have to do with the announcement?

"Because," continued Dumbledore, "While you all have been on vacation, the fourth years have been preparing for a dance for fifth through seventh years."

There was a deaf silence where it seemed no one had heard what Dumbledore had said. Then, piercing cheers rang throughout the chamber.

"I _knew _it!" said Lavender, grinning. Parvati whispered something to her, and they began whispering back and forth.

"A…A what?" said Ron faintly.

"A dance." Harry said, as if it was as obvious as the weather outside.

Ron turned green.

"The dance will be held this Saturday." declared Dumbledore, "I advise you all look for your dates." he smiled then sat down, signalling the end of the speech.

Benches scraped as students got up to leave through the great doors.

"Well," said Ginny, "This will be fun."

"What's he doing? Springing up a vacation _and _ a dance?" said Harry.

"Be happy we're getting something this cool without homework." Dean advised, rushing past. Seamus ran to catch up with him.

"A dance? A dance! What about school, and - and learning? Is this going to be all one big party?" Haley demanded.

"Chill down!" said Madison, "The problem with you is you worry too much. You should be happy, like Dean said."

"'You should be happy like Dean said'" mimicked Haley, "What are you? President of his fan club?"

"Shut up, okay? Shut up. Just trying to make you feel better, but nooooo." she muttered, brushing past the trio and Ginny.

Haley crossed her arms and grumbled as well.

"Er.. Anyway." said Harry. "Should be fun."

"What about you, Ron?" said Hermione.

"Huh?" said Ron.

"Er, do you think it'll be fun?"

"Just peachy," Ron said in a high, squeaky voice, still green.

"Ron, what's up?" said Hermione.

But they had reached the portrait hole and he hoisted himself up through it before he could answer.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Dunno." shrugged Harry, avoiding her eyes.

"Harry-"

"Sorry, Hermione." he said, giving a large fake yawn, "Er, tired from all the excitement. See you in the morning!"

He gave her and Ginny quick hugs and was up to the boys staircase quick as lightning.

"What's up with them?" asked Hermione, agitated from the lack of an answer.

Ginny shrugged, "Sorry, Herms. Gotta go."

She darted up the stairs leaving Hermione alone, staring blankly at her retreating form.

"Oh, don't mind me." she muttered, crossing the room and flopping down into a chair, "I'll just sit here." She picked up a book and began to read. It was not long before she fell asleep.

-- In the Boys' dorm…

"I don't know what to do." said Ron, changing into his pajamas.

"Ask her, mate."

"I can't do that! Remember fourth year?" he gasped.

"All too well." muttered Harry.

"What?" Ron said sharply.

"Nothing." Harry lied quickly.

"Yeah, well, anyway. I mean, I _want _to ask her, and you know I do, but what if she remembers last year? What if-"

Harry paid no mind to Ron's ramble as his thoughts drifted towards another red-haired person.

"I mean, I never really thought of it. Her actually saying yes and all. I mean, I've thought of us getting together, but I don't imagine it'd every happen. I guess I'll just have to see. But what if I screw up? What if she gets mad? What if she says no? What if-- Harry?" Ron asked. "Harry!"

He thrust his curtains open, only to see that Harry's were closed, and slight snores were drifting from them.

"Thanks mate." Ron said sourly, yanking the hangings closed.

(A/N: Okay, kinda short. But at least I got more done. I've been busy with school and History Fair and junk so I haven't been writing. I've got to go to school in like 2 minutes so, see you later. Hope all my fans didn't desert me! L Review and see you soon!)


	16. Chapter 16: 'Duh'

****

Chapter 16: 'Duh!'

Hermione awoke with a sudden start. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep in the common room. Groaning, she stood up and found her book on the table next to her, a small ribbon kept her place. She looked at it for a moment in confusion, then shook her head. A book couldn't mark itself.

"I must be hungry," she thought.

She strode to the portrait hole then disappeared from the scarlet domain.

Ron stood up slowly from behind a couch and looked over at the book, then sat down in her unoccupied seat and began to read the book.

Hermione roamed the halls until she finally came down to the Entrance Hall. She turned sharply left and hurried down the steps descending in the opposite direction of the dungeons. Feet tapping on the stone floor, she searched for the picture. Somewhere around here… there!

She hurried up to the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. With a small giggle, a brass doorknob appeared. Hermione seized it and swept inside. Before the door even shut, three house elves were at her side.

"Anything for the miss?" they said in high pitched voices.

Hermione knew it was wrong, it was labour, but…she was hungry.

"I think I'll just have a cup of tea." she said kindly.

One sped off towards the fireplace while another whisked her to a small table on the right hand side.

"Is this comfortable, miss?" it asked.

"Yes, thank you." she said politely.

"Miss, we has your tea!" trilled an elf, zooming to her side and setting a tray of tea in front of her. Also on the tray were lemon scones sprinkled with sugar.

"Thank you," said Hermione, "But don't you ever get tired of serving people?"

The elves ears slightly fell, "We like serving, miss." it said, then sped away to help prepare lunch.

Hermione frowned slightly, but took a drink of tea. Looking around, she found that almost all the elves were busy, stirring, sipping, skidding across the stone floorboards…. All except one who came up to her, tugging at her sleeves.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby practically shouted.

"Hello, Dobby. How are you?"

"Quite well, miss. We is all excited about this Saturday, miss. Has miss found a date?" Dobby said, mischievously.

Hermione nearly laughed, "No, afraid not, Dobby." she said.

"Oh," said Dobby, ears drooping, "Well, you will find one."

"How do you know?" she said suspiciously.

"Dobby hears things." he grinned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What does that-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. Ron had just entered, and was now striding toward her and the little elf.

Dobby grinned humorously and ran over to Ron. He nudged him quickly, then disappeared into the throng of other elves. Hermione didn't notice, however, as she double checked her mouth, positive it was free of sugar.

"Hey." she said, smiling.

"Never thought I'd see the sight." said Ron, shaking his head and seating himself across from her, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, but what do you mean by that?"

"Fine, I won't sit here." Ron got up.

"No, I mean," Hermione said, reaching out and pulling him back down, "What did you mean by 'Never thought I'd see the sight'?"

"Hermione Granger in the kitchens, drinking and eating served food." said Ron, "Thought you were against elf service?"

"I'm not allowed to be hungry?" said Hermione, "Would you rather I starved myself, becoming anorexic, and then dying a lonely death for lack of no nutrition?"

"No." said Ron, looking down, "I just meant-"

"No, it's fine." said Hermione, now feeling guilty.

An elf appeared all of a sudden, startling them out of the silence.

"Ah, you've brought a date." the elf observed.

"NO!" they both shouted at once.

"No, he's uh… he's my friend." Hermione said, turning pink.

"Yeah, what she said." Ron said gruffly, ears red.

The elf looked at them in disbelief. "Anything you'd like, mister?" it asked instead.

"Er, yeah, I'll have some pancakes. You've got them, don't you?"

The elf hardly even nodded before vanishing as well.

"So…" said Ron, folding his hands on the table, "How has life been treating you?"

"As well as expected, Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied in a business-like voice. She sipped her tea. "And you?"

"More or less the same, Miss Granger," Ron grinned with a humorous sparkle in his eyes.

With a flash, Hermione remembered the last time they had acted so ridiculously formal. She frowned slightly.

"What is wrong, dear Miss Granger?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, looking down into her tea.

Ron suddenly remembered, and cleared his throat, "Ahem…"

"You're pancakes, Sir!" squeaked the elf, setting a plate and a few jars of various syrups on the table along with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Ron laughed, "Look, 'Mione!" he exclaimed, holding up his plate.

The top pancake was arranged into a smiling face. Whipped cream mouth, strawberry halves for the eyes, and a single blueberry for a nose.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron set his plate back down and began grabbing syrups and honey and piled the sticky substances onto his plate. He finally stabbed one with his fork and took a large soaking bite.

"Mmmph." he said, chewing slowly, eyes closed.

Hermione, who had stared during the whole preparation of the pancakes, stared on.

"Want some?" asked Ron after swallowing the large bite. He held out his fork which held the other half of the pancake.

"Er, no thanks, Ron."

"Whash wong wif ith?"

"I, uh, don't eat my pancakes so…. Gooey." Hermione said.

"Suit yourself." Ron said, chomping off another piece.

Hermione took a delicately small bite of her scone and folded her hands in her lap.

"So," said Ron, smacking his lips, "What did you come down here for?"

"I was hungry."

"Oh, that's all?" said Ron.

"Mmm hmm." Hermione nodded.

"Oh."

"Yep."

'DO IT!' yelled Ron's head, 'IT'S NOW OR NEVER!'

"Er, say, Hermione." said Ron.

"Yes?" she said.

"Well, I was just wondering. You know.. There's the dance and all and-"

Hermione nearly screamed, "Yes?" she said, in a rather high voice.

"I was wondering if you uh… if you er… wanted to W-with me? Come with me to… the dance."

Hermione's face lit up. "Yes!"

"Really?" said Ron.

Hermione nodded, beaming.

Ron grinned, then, quite alarmingly, whooped.

"Huh?" said Hermione.

Ron blushed, "I er…chocolate!" he said, grabbing his mug of hot chocolate and gulping down a large amount."

"I err… gotta go. See you, Hermione!"

He got up and ran out the door.

"YES!" he yelled, once he was outside the painting/door.

He ran all the way up the stairs to tell Harry.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dance Part I

****

Chapter 17: The Dance (Part I)

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

'Okay,' she thought, 'You can do it.'

She picked up a dress lying on her bed and had just turned back to the mirror when the door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"Hey, Hermione," she said cheerfully, "Still getting ready?"

"Just started," Hermione admitted.

"What are you waiting for! You've got an hour left!"

"Oh, really Ginny, it won't take me-"

"It takes _time_ to get ready, Hermione! Come on!" She grabbed Hermione and pushed her into the bathroom, then snapped the door shut. "Get changed, and hurry up!" Ginny called.

Hermione, still startled by Ginny's behaviour, unclasped her robes.

After pulling sparkling material over her thin frame, she looked into the mirror.

"You look lovely, dear." the mirror complimented, making Hermione blush, "You're date wont be able to keep his eyes off you." If mirror's could wink, that's exactly what this mirror would do.

"T-Thanks." Hermione said, still red.

"You done in there yet?" demanded Ginny.

Hermione had barely said yes when Ginny barged through the door. Upon seeing her dressed she proceeded under the sink and grabbed out a few items.

"Ginny! What would you have done if I wasn't changed yet!"

"You look lovely too." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as Ginny straitened up, arms laden with bottles and irons.

"The mirror was talking, you had to have been dressed." She said simply.

Hermione decided to approach a different subject, "So…what are all these for?" she turned some bottle fronts toward her, "Curling gel, anti-frizz spray, acne-cream, beano?"

"That's for me!" Ginny said, slapping Hermione's hand away from the container.

Hermione looked in disbelief at Ginny.

"Off topic." Ginny said shortly, "Now, with this hair…"

"What are you doing to my hair?" Hermione asked.

"It's lovely, Hermione. It really is, it's just… a mess." Ginny admitted, sitting her down onto a stool.

"Hey!"

"Okay, so it's less bushy than before but you've got all sorts of complicated curls here. Like a mass of spider webs-"

"Ginny! I will not have you handle my hair if you call it a spider web!"

"Fine, it's an arrangement of a bird's nest."

"GINNY!" whined Hermione.

"I'm joking, it's really more like a cat's hairball. I'm kidding." she said flatly in response to Hermione's astounded face. She began to part Hermione's hair.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." she took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's head, "Curilisus Arrangus."

Hermione's hair neatly parted into tidy curls.

"Why don't you just use a spell to make my hair perfect?" asked Hermione.

"Because, it looks super better if it's done the muggle way. And I only used the Curilisus charm 'cause it makes the process easier."

"Whatever you say, Ginny."

Ginny chose to ignore that comment and grabbed the nearest bottle. She squirted slightly pink substance into her hand then began rubbing it through Hermione's hair. She added another basis, lavender, and another, periwinkle, and sea green. It wasn't until she spread clear gel into her hair that Hermione spoke up, "Is this all necessary?"

"Of course it is." Ginny replied absently, continuing her task.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are we done yet?" she asked dully.

"No. Not even close. Now stop asking questions." Ginny scolded.

Hermione sighed again and slumped slightly in her seat. She had almost dozed off minutes later when Ginny's ringing voice came into her head. When she tuned it Ginny was somewhere along the lines of:

"…going to love it--can't wait--so much fun--so pretty--remarkable--!"

"Gin, settle down. I highly doubt it's that-" but at that moment Ginny twirled the seat around and Hermione stared at the reflection gaping back at her.

"Amazing." breathed Hermione in astonishment.

"I did quite good, didn't I?" a smug Ginny said.

"You're starting to sound like Ron." Hermione pointed out, though still smiling at her hair.

It had styled to look like something of a magazine. Small loose curls wove in and out of each other. A spare amount of tresses was pulled into an exquisite half pony-tail. And to top it all off, sparkles shone through her hair.

"Excuse me? You're the one that said yes to him."

"Yeah, well you couldn't, because you're his sister."

Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Make up time."

"Oh, Ginny."

"Hermione." she said tensely.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up." Hermione checked her watch. "We've got twenty minutes."

"It's that late already!" Ginny grabbed some containers nearby filled with every colour under the rainbow and began designing Hermione's face furiously.

Hermione heaved a sigh thinking, 'These dances are so complicated.'

---Downstairs/Entrance Hall

"Where is she?" Ron was practically pulling his hair out.

"Mate, don't worry. She'll show." consoled Harry.

"You're jinxing it!" Yelled Ron, "Don't say she'll show. If you say that, she'll desert me!" Ron started pacing around in frantic circles.

"No, no, she'll be here." Harry said; looking side-tracked he checked his watch.

"See! Even you're worried!"

"Huh? Oh, that's great, Ron." He checked his wrist again.

"She's not gonna show, she's not gonna show, she's not gonna show…" Ron was muttering to himself.

Seamus and Dean wandered over, arm in arm with none other than Haley and Madison.

"What's up mate?" said Dean.

"He's paranoid." Harry said shortly.

"I am _not _paranoid!" Ron screeched, pausing in his strides.

"Aw, she'll be here soon." said Seamus reassuringly, "Dean's even showed up!"

"Yeah!" said Dean, "Wait… Hey!" He yelled.

Haley laughed as Madison said, "It was either him or Goyle," with a stony face.

Ron rolled his eyes, and, checking his wristwatch, began his steps again.

"Mate-" said Harry, touching Ron's shoulder.

"What?" Ron thundered. But at that moment he saw exactly what.

At the top of the stairs, two girls were flowing down the ivory steps. One, the one that caught Ron's eyes immediately, was wearing a sheer blue dress with a light dust of silvery sparkles over the flowing bottom. Her usual chaotic hair was designed into elaborate curls, also full of sparkles. As she neared with the other girl, he saw sky blue eye-shadow and more faint sparkles adorning her face. What drew the youngest male Weasley in more though, was her lips. Usually thin and a light hue of pink, they were now fuller and glossy.

The other girl was first to speak. "Hello Ron, Harry." said Ginny.

She was ornamented in a slick emerald and black dress. The whole top was emerald with small black lacing up the back. The bottom, coming to her knees, was jade. She wore shoes suitable for ballet, straps winding up to the top of her calves. Her make up was hints of green. Two thin braids framed her lightly freckled face. The bottoms of the rest of her hair was straight until a few inches at the bottom, which were mannered into large round curls.

"Hi, Ron." said Hermione, blushing slightly at Ron's gaze.

Ron quickly closed his mouth, "H-Hi."

Harry tried to restrain himself from laughing at the two, "They're opening the doors soon. We'd better get closer."

He led the other three over to the doors. Almost instantly, they opened, revealing a completely transformed Great Hall.

The four tables were, yet again, absent. To the right and left were small tables for groups of six. They were all decorated with gold roses in sparkling silver vases. Along either side were tables laden with various sweets, including muggle and wizard ones alike, and rows and rows of butterbeers. Directly ahead of them was a large dance floor and a stage where the band would soon be playing. To the far front of the hall was a long table where the teachers could sit. Silvery lanterns hung here and there, casting a radiant glow on everything it touched. The walls were decorated with small silver and gold streamers.

"If everyone will stop staring, Professor Dumbledore would like to make an announcement." called out Professor McGonagall.

Immediately, everyone snapped their heads to the Headmaster, who stood in front of them all.

"Before we begin our little dance, I would like to draw your attention upward-" everyone looked up, "-there you will see are some owls. You can send them across the room for communication if you can not find your friends." He gave a wink. Lots of the students laughed to themselves, thinking the idea was absurd. "But let's not stall any longer, and let the dance begin!" he cried, jumping up with much more enthusiasm than a normal man his age would have.

Suddenly, the curtains on the stage opened up and there, a muggle band stood and waved at the students. Nearly everyone flooded over to them.

The lead singer announced, "We'd just like to say Hey, and well… hope you like our song!"

The students cheered.

"I know them!" cried Hermione.

"Huh?" said Ron.

"They're a muggle band back home! I got tickets to go see them!"

"Would you mind telling us who they are?" Ron asked.

But Ginny had suddenly ran from them and was bursting into the crowd, screaming her head off. "Switchfoot!"

"Now we know." said Harry.

"Supposedly," said Ron. He turned to Hermione, but she was already rushing off after Ginny.

The band began to play as Ron and Harry hurried forward.

"Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame  
But even when I turn it off and play myself, the outcome feels the same  
I've been thinking maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain  
Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain."

"Where are they?" Ron yelled to Harry.

"Dunno." said Harry, "Try the front?"

"I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely

But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else  
When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself"

Just then Ron found Hermione. He tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him but then began to sing along with the band.

"Stars looking at our planet watching entropy and pain  
And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane  
I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home.

I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so empty

But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else  
When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself"

Harry found Ginny. She was singing as well. In mid lyric she said, "Come on, Harry. The lyrics are easy!"

"Stars. Stars. Everyone, everyone, you feel so lonely

Everyone, yeah everyone, you feel so empty.

when I look at the stars,

when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars, I see someone else,

When I look at the stars, the stars

I see someone-- yeah!"

Everyone cheered as the band gave a bow and smiled at them all.

"Whoo!" Hermione and Ginny screeched, startling both of the boys.

The band exited from one side and another came in, dressed all in black and red.

"Oh, my god!" screamed Ginny, as everyone else was cheering, "It's-"

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Hermione squealed energized.

The band began to play as Ron stared in confusion. Harry seemed to know who they were though, and was staring at them in amazement.

"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight!"

The hall erupted in cheers again and the band thanked everyone and started up another called "Ghost of You"

"Come on. Let's get a drink." said Ron, who was eying the band still in awe.

Hermione nodded and the four of them drifted of towards a table. Ron and Harry got the girls butterbeer while they chose a shining table.

"Whoa." said Ron, sitting down in his chair.

"I have every single cd of both of those bands." said Hermione. "I could bring them sometime."

"You do?" Ginny nearly screamed, "Oh, I've got to borrow them!"

"CD?" said Ron.

"It's a small silver disk that holds their songs in it. That way, you put it in a cd-player and then when you press play, you can hear them."

"Oh." said Ron.

"Did you understand any of that?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"Y-Yes..?"

Harry laughed, choking on his drink.

"Shut up, Harry!"

"I'll just have to show you later." Hermione said.

"You brought one?" said Ron.

"No, but you guys could probably come over for summer vacation."

"Cool!" said Ginny, "I want to see your house so bad!"

"Yeah." agreed Harry, emerging from his bottle, still purple in the face. Ron sniggered.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said dully.

"Hey! They brought The Click Five too!" Ginny ran over to the stage again.

"Oh boy." Harry got up and ran after her.

Hermione laughed and took another drink.

"We going after them too?" asked Ron.

Hermione pondered for a moment, looking around the hall. "I think I've got a better idea." she grinned and grabbed Ron's arm.

(A/N: I am so evil! Muhahahahahahaha! Hope you liked this one! It's kinda late, but I haven't really been writing too much on it. sheepish grin. But The last chapter will be up at least by tomorrow. Unless you guys don't review. : ( So YOU BETTER REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LAST CHAPTER:D So, off you go! Remember to check back! ; ) )


	18. Chapter 18: The Rain Dance Part II

****

Chapter 18: The Rain Dance (Part II)

"Hermione! Where are you taking me?" Ron inquired.

But Hermione said nothing, and continued to drag him out of the hall. She turned left and hurried to the great oak doors of the entrance hall. She opened them wide and pulled Ron outside. Rain splattered all around. Dark clouds overhead cast everything in shadows. Things were hardly recognisable in such weather.

"Hermione?"

But Hermione had let go and, without hesitation, plunged out into the pouring rain. She turned, flashed him a smile, and started to run towards the lake.

Ron, not knowing what to do, hurried after her. His calls did not make her slow down or even look back. She just kept running.

"What the heck is she doing?" Ron thought to himself, furiously.

Upon reaching the large, murky lake, Hermione stopped and spun around in circles, allowing her hair to come out of it's bun, curls tangling with each other. Hermione turned and saw Ron finally reach her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're getting soaked, and you're hair-- you're dress is-- Hermione, you're going to catch pneumonia!"

Hermione abruptly stopped turning and gazed at him.

"What?" asked Ron, blinking water out of his eyes.

"You- You're worried about my health?" Hermione demanded.

"Yeah! I don't want you to get sick!" he declared bossily.

Ron came up to Hermione and picked her up almost effortlessly in his arms. Hermione was to startled to say anything. He finally set her down underneath a tree, the closest shelter. Ron sat down next to her and felt her head. It felt rather normal. Hermione watched in amazement as he checked her arms and such as he muttered to himself.

"- better if I had my wand - potions… who knew-?"

"Who knew what?"

Ron looked up, startled out of his reverie, "Who knew something mum'd say would become in handy?" he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mum used to tell me spells and such for sickness." Ron mumbled distractedly. "Give me your hands."

Hermione did so. They were slightly paler then usual.

"_You _are lucky you have me." said Ron.

"Why is that?"

"Because mum told me the best way to get hands warmer."

He took her hands in his and blew warm breath onto them. He then rubbed his hands around hers vigorously. Hermione was surprised by the fact that they warmed up almost instantly.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Hermione admitted.

"Mum said it would work."

"Well, you're quite the little mummy's boy, aren't you?" Hermione grinned, mischievously.

"Hey! At least your hands are warmed. If it wasn't for mum you'd be freezing. And I am _not _a 'mummy's boy'. Well, okay, so I probably like her more than the rest of my brothers, but being close to your mum isn't too bad…. I think. Well, you learn stuff-- and it's not a bad thing to be close to her -- and at least I'm not like Fred and George-- or Percy. Bloody Percy -- but that's besides the point, which is that I am not a-"

Ron's ramble was stopped by lips pressing softly against his. Hermione drew back a second later, looking horrified. Ron was staring, mouth hanging slightly open. Both were blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa." Ron breathed. This only caused them to blush even more.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Hermione stared.

"Wait. Does… does this mean that -- that you…. You … you…."

"Yes! It _does _Ronald!" Hermione squealed.

"This means that you want to go dive in a pool of lava?" Ron grinned.

"Oh, you're so bloody complicated." Hermione mumbled.

"So… so you-- l-like me?" said Ron.

"What do you think?" Hermione whispered, looking at him. She wanted to sound cocky. She wanted to sound annoyed. She wanted to sound angry. She sounded scared. Which was how she really felt.

"I can't believe I just did that." Hermione said in an undertone. "I…. I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have done that. But let's just forget that and … this will change everything." she now seemed to be talking to herself, "No. Then we'll break apart and it won't be the trio anymore. It'll be too awkward. We'll drift apart. I'll turn into an old lady with twenty-seven cats all alone dreading this stupid thing!" Hermione breathed in rapidly and stared off in space, wide-eyed.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up abruptly.

"What the heck are you talking about?" cried Ron.

Hermione blinked. "You… I just.. And now it'll change… and I was so stupid.. And…"

"Hermione! Shut up!" Ron yelled.

Hermione glared at him, "Don't you tell me to shut up!"

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"Let go of me. What do you think you're-" And now she was the one to be shut up by Ron.

"Just bloody shut up." he whispered, "You're ruining the moment."

"What moment?"

"This moment." He gestured around them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I've just rambled on for half an our about our future and you call it a _moment_?"

"What the heck are you guys doing?" interrupted a voice.

Ron, who had been holding Hermione's face as they talked, sprang away from her, looking as innocent as possible. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

Ginny marched down a small hill towards them. "Did I just see you two…. You two--"

"YES! You just saw us bloody kissing okay, Gin?"

"Ron! Don't swear!" Hermione scolded.

"I'll swear however much I want to." Ron said, leaning into Hermione again.

"Am I the only one confused by their abnormal behaviour?" Harry asked Ginny, stepping next to her.

Ginny looked at loss of what to say. She was staring at them as though they had each turned into flying horses covered in tentacles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Madison suddenly said, standing next to them.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Harry.

"Where do you think?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Did everyone just decide to come out here?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Nearly." Luna said, stepping next to the four.

"GO GET A ROOM!" Dean yelled at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione reached around in her dress pocket for a second then shot a spell at Dean.

"Mmmf! Mmm gmmm aaah!" Dean struggled to talk. His lips were sealed shut.

"I hear Fall Out Boy will be playing." Madison said conversationally. "Wanna go check it out?"

"I'm there." Haley agreed.

****

Yes, very very confusing, I know. Does it seem okay all weird and disorderly? It better. That's what I was aiming for anyway. Long story short- Hermione/Ron together Everyone else confused. No one bothers to pry them apart. Simple enough.

Okay, I lied. There'll be another chapter coming up that should be the last. I'm thinking of doing a sequel after I get my other fanfic "Deep Fried Experience" caught up.

Anyway. Off to write another chapter cuz my sister is like "YOU GOTTA GET OFF NOW. MOM SAID!"

See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19: The Madwoman And The Couple

****

Chapter 19: The Madwoman And The Couple

An odd silence settled upon Hogwarts school. The events of the previous nights had, more or less, wore everyone out. The sun had risen high in the sky and cast a faint glow upon the Hogwarts fortress as fall started to end. Leaves swirled around the grounds, dancing in their own particular patterns. The lake was getting colder and colder as winter winds approached.

Sunlight streamed in softly through the window, landing on an open book. Hermione ignored the change in brightness but continued to furiously write in her small cursive writing. The lazy occupants of Gryffindor Tower either milled about the Common Room or were still sleeping in in the dorms. The only noise was being made by chess pieces moving across the board to attack their opponents. That is until-

"Hermione!" A red-head shouted, coming down the stairs in a hurry and nearly running into the table which she was sitting at.

"Yes, Ginny?" the brunette replied, not bothering to lift her head or discontinue her steady work.

"I lost it!"

"Lost what?"

"It!"

"Hmm? Oh, good."

"Hermione! You're not listening to me!"

Hermione didn't seem to hear, and continued to scribble away. Ginny slammed _Hogwarts: A History _closed and snatched it away from Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in surprise, turning around in her chair to Ginny.

"_Now,_ you'll listen."

"Ginny, give me my book back." demanded Hermione, holding out her hand.

"No." the girl retorted simply.

"Ginny-"

"Ron, catch!" Ginny said, tossing to book the sleepy Weasley who had just padded down the stairs and was rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Huh?" Ron blinked. Surprisingly he caught the book with a hand as he stretched.

"Ron, give me my book ba-"

"Don't!" shrilled Ginny, squeaking like a madwoman and bounding back and forth.

"Was goin' o-o-ooooon?" Said Harry, yawning widely.

"I dunno." said Ron thickly, still holding the large novel in his hand. "Want a book?"

"A- what?"

But Ron had already dumped the book into Harry's arms. He then turned and noticed Hermione, "Hey, 'Mione!" He walked toward her but Ginny jumped in his way.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Gin, what's wrong with you?" Ron said, looking disgusted, "I think you need to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"NO!" yelled Ginny, running around the Common Room.

"Gin- What the heck?" Harry said, setting the book on the desk by Hermione.

"_Thank you_, Harry." Hermione said, snatching her book up protectively.

"NO!" Ginny shrieked, causing people to stare even more than before her rampage around the room, "NO!" With that, she clutched her hand to her throat and fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" said Ron.

"RON! Don't swear!"

Ginny suddenly sprang back up, then quickly put he hand to her head. "Ouch. What happened?"

The other three, along with others in the common room, stared.

"What do you mean what happened?'

"What happened?" Ginny repeated.

"You've just gone on a wild rampage, that's what." Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly they heard sniggering and Fred and George appeared out of thin air.

"That was hilarious!" Fred burst out, laughing. George fell to the floor, twisting around and laughing.

"WHAT did you do?" Exploded Ginny.

"Just a bit of Crazy Cream in your water and you wake up as a madwoman!" Fred shrieked with laughter, holding out a small vile.

"What?" said Ginny.

Harry, with the help of Hermione, told Ginny what had happened. At the end, she turned slowly to the twins.

They had long since stopped laughing.

"You are dead!" she screeched, running after them.

"Ahh!" The twins cried. All three of them rushed out of the portrait hole.

"Er…" said Harry, "I'm gonna get some breakfast. You two coming."

"Hermione?" offered Ron.

"Sure." Hermione said, setting her book down.

Harry walked out into the corridor with Hermione and Ron trailing behind. Ron suddenly reached for Hermione's hand and his closed over it. He looked up to see her smiling. It was then that the three entered the Great Hall. Silence pierced the air. People looked up and nudged others, pointing out the new couple. Ron and Hermione strode past them, ignorant of their stares.

"Toast?" suggested Hermione.

"Sure." said Ron, grinning.

The two started on a large pile of breakfast and the rest of the Hall, finally, proceeded to their own.

Ginny came back and sat next to Harry.

"Where are the twins?" asked Harry.

Ginny simply grinned. "Oh, I took care of them."

****

A/N: AH! The story is finally at an end. tear, tear I had sooo much fun writing this. I would like to take this time to thank the following reviewers:

Blackrose569 (hey mad!)

Sweet hobbit (my first real reviewer, cuz I forced Mad to read it)

Summerxkiss2

WeirdRonnieLover

IamnotafreakingGOTH

Breakinsky

They-have-a-special-class-4me-called-detention

Quidditch7

QueEnfullofDraMa

Emma-Lynn

Laura Truewood

Reallyinnocent2007

Rubie

mysterious charm

Prerna

Kewlcat

Peppermintchick

Imemyselfmione

Brent87

Lovinronsfreckles272

rupertsgrl6

Notthepoke

Sballluvr5

When evil hippos attack

Endowed with insanity

Luvergirlgranger

Final

Sasasasa

Spaceychick468

Lor'sevilrumour

Zarroc

Pinkprincess566667687 (whew, that's a lotta numbers!)

Affoe

And any others I forget/haven't reviewed who have read. Thank you all for reading and I'm really happy you enjoyed my story. I am writing up plans for my next four after I get Deep Fried Experience all caught up (which you should read after this). It is sometimes a slop process, but I've been busy with History Fair so you all are lucky I have any imagination left to write anymore. I'd like to give out a few recommendations to other stories you should read:

The Price of Love- RougeSugah

7th and 1st - steel-phoenix

Anywhere But Here/ Nowhere But Here - petrynronlover

Surprises: Big and Little - Jennagirl9224

Living Phantom of the Opera - Blackrose569 (she just happens to be a very close friend of mine, though her writing skills can never be as great as mine! Jk, jk. You know I luv ya Mad. Not that way)

My Love Story/Red Cannon Weasley - SnowflakeGinny

Survival - Dresa

The Goddess Diaries - Squin

And Authors:

Prongs76

ZebraFinch

Lightning-Mage-Betrayl

Emma-Lynn

Blackrose569

Me! Lol

Ahh, now I'm getting sad! It's the end! But I may write a sequel. Of course, that won't be until after I get all my other fan fictions up to date and get some of the shorter ones finished, but fear not. I'll still be working on something. J

Goodbye for now!

-Hermione527


End file.
